Just Friends, Good Friends
by marsbarr
Summary: Castle thinks things over. A murder that later involves someone close. A relationship crashing. A relationship rising. Taken place after One Life to Lose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this little thing during school today. I'm pretty sure it'll start out rough. The first few chapters will be focusing on the murder but then it'll gradually move to fluff and..other stuff. This will last however long you want it to last. This is my first time, go easy? ****  
Time : Taken place after the last scene with C&B from One Life to Lose..  
A/N2: I don't own any of the Castle characters or Heat Rises. Oh how I wish, though. **

* * *

As soon as he got home, Rick sat down on his couch and sighed. He leaned his head back and noticed bright, blue eyes staring down at him.  
"Hey dad, how'd your day go?"  
"Tiring. Pretty interesting case, though."  
"I heard. What did Detective Beckett say after you gave the picture?"  
"Oh she was thrilled! Surprised by how I got it but it was a good idea to get her that. She had the best smile on her face." Quickly after saying that, a smile slowly formed on Castle's face. Seeing her dad's joy, Alexis smiled as well. She sat next to her father. "Is that all that happened? You seem… bothered." Rick sighed and turned to his daughter,  
"Josh called. Interrupted our little….moment."  
"Oh, Dad…. When are you going to do something about this?"  
"About what?" Alexis thumped the back of her dad's head."You've got some learning to do," she stood up, headed for the stairs, "go to sleep, Dad. You need it."  
"Night, pumpkin." Rick sat there for a few more minutes, thinking to himself. '_I wish I could do something about this. I'm hopeless.'_ He closed his eyes and seconds later, they popped wide open. He ran to his office and started typing ideas for Heat Rises. He only has 7 chapters left to write. His idea shot up, and typed 2 chapters.

**

* * *

A/N3: I made this chapter really short. Why? Well, that would mean the 2****nd**** would be longer. J And plus, I wanted to see if you'd like for me to keep going or not. Trust me, this will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ya ya ya. Second chapter up just minutes after the first. I couldn't help. I spent the whole day scribbling this out on pieces of paper. Yes, I got stares from a lot of teachers, but who cares. Writing is school, too. Right? Haha  
A/N2: I still don't own any of the Castle characters. Arggggh.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Rick woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back. He noticed he fell asleep at his office desk. He quickly stretched out his arms, cracked his back, and rolled his neck. He looked up to the sound of light knocks.  
"Morning, sleepyhead." Alexis walked in with a mug of coffee.  
"Oh boy, I didn't notice how late it was. I got...inspired, so I had to write."  
"Well, your phone rang twice in the past 15 minutes. I figured you woke up after the 1st call but you didn't. So, I came down, grabbed it and a cup of coffee." Alexis handed him the mug and phone.  
"Thank yo- It was Beckett! I never miss a call from her!" Rick's eyes widened.  
"Well, quit staring and call her back!"  
"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Rick quickly pressed the call button and after one ring, a soft voice answered,  
"Rick,"  
"Good Morning, Detective Beckett."  
"Why didn't you pick up?" the sudden change in her voice startled Castle.  
"I…uh…I..overslept. Fell asleep on my keyboard."  
"Ah, well we just got back from the scene, so be here in twenty?"  
"Fifteen." Rick quickly hung up and ran to change into new clothes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the precinct to a strange environment. Something felt wrong. Weird. He walked up to the tall, hard-working, beautiful woman staring at the murder board."So what's the story?" Rick asked. The sound of Castle's voice so close made Kate jump. She looked at his face, studying the board. Taking one long look at Castle, she softly answered, "An eighteen year old. Found in the back of an apartment building." Kate paused to check Castle's reaction. He was still looking at the murder board till seconds later, Rick's jaw dropped. He observed the picture of the victim. Gorgeous red hair, piercing blue eyes and sweet, innocent smile. He immediately looked at Beckett,  
"She looks just like,"  
"I know." interrupted Beckett. She looked down at her shoes and said, "I'd understand if you stayed home for this one." Rick stood in silence. He breathed in slowly, and said,  
"Okay. Call me for anything else?"  
"Will do," a shy smile appeared on Kate's face. Rick slowly walked up to the elevator, took out his phone to call his daughter. It went to voicemail so he left a quick one saying to call him back. Kate watched. She remembered cringing when they saw the body. She was glad Castle wasn't there to see it.

* * *

Rick got to his apartment door, realizing that the door knob had been tampered with. He slowly took his phone out ready to press speed dial 1. He cracked the door open. Everything was fine. Everything still in place. Although, it was quiet. Too quiet. He ran up to Alexis' room. She wasn't there. Checked the bathroom. Nope, no sign. He called his mother to check. Seconds later, he was worried. Very worried. With his finger on speed dial 1, he knew that if he mentioned this, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He quickly pressed 1. After 5 rings, it went to voicemail.  
"_Kate, Alexis is gone. And by gone I mean __**gone**_. _Call me when you get this, I'm on my way to the station."_  
He hung up, catching his breath,he ran to the elevator, impatiently waiting for the doors to close. Another tenant made his way to the elevator. Rick couldn't calm himself with another person around him. He stepped out and darted for the stairs.

* * *

**A/N3: I keep ending on 'cliff-hangers' eh? Hah. Well, I don't know about you but it keeps **_**me**_** going. Reviews would be lovely. I'd like to know what you think. Continue? Not continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 3! 1,541 hits already! Are you kidding me? I just started yesterday! I thought like around 10 people were just gonna read, but again, the Castle Fandom surprises me!  
Well, I brainstorm all chapters in school, (hah.) and then I type them up when I get home and ready to upload. I will try to update daily. If not then maybe every other day? So these next 2 chapters will be finishing up the murder case. Sorry to leave you hanging from chapter 2. Hope ya like!  
**

**A/N2: This is cool I still don't own Castle. Or a Toyota Highlander.  
(Thanks to Mandyxoxoxo15 for the name suggestion for our suspect! : )**

**

* * *

**

Rick got to the precinct. everyone was so busy doing their thing, running around. They knew the situation, they knew what Castle would be like so they kept their distance.

Kate, after giving orders to Ryan and Esposito, turned around to a nauseous looking Castle. "We just tracked her phone. Ryan and Esposito are heading down to Time Square."

Castle gulped. "And you?"

"I'm staying here with you."

"Thanks."

Castle took his seat, sat down, elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Kate noticed the stress. She laid her hand on his knee. "We'll find her. I promise." That moment, Kate's phone rang, "Beckett. Yup….Where? Ok. I'm on my way." she hung up, grabbed her coat and looked at Castle. "Should you stay or," Castle quickly stood up.

"I'm getting my girl. No matter what."

* * *

An abandoned, white Toyota Highlander was found in an alley. Ryan and Esposito were already having CSU sweep the car. Castle looked around at the environment. This was a terrible place to be in. His face quickly turned white, then he heard a blurred voice,

"Castle?" All of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

Trying to open his eyes, Rick quickly shut them after catching sight of a bright light.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Rick heard a soft voice ask. He knew the voice. He knew he had to open his eyes.

"Where is she? What happened?" his voice quickly putting him into panic mode again.

"You sort of fainted." Kate answered. She had an apologetic expression on her face. She knew the sort of pain Castle was going through. No one wants to come home to a missing daughter. She knew it was hard for him, especially. Honestly, she was terrified for him. Rick broke the silence,

"Any leads?"

"We got some prints from an Alec Foster. Heard of him?"

"Sounds a little familiar. Refresh my memory, Detective. I _did_ just pass out for..how long?"

"2 hours." Kate smiled, tried to lighten up the mood. Rick couldn't resist the smile, so he gave a crooked one.

"Well, Ryan did some checking on him. Turns out he's a beginning mystery writer. He went to a small meeting once with a bunch of other writers. I think that's where you met him."

"When was this?"

"Uh, last summer. I'm guessing," Kate looked away before she showed some sort of emotion.

"ALEC FOSTER! Ah. Bright, young kid. I remember him, now. He asked me so many questions. Kept saying he looks up to me, how he loves what I do, and- WAIT. His prints were on the car?"

"Mhm. It's his car. We're brining him into interrogation in a while."

"I'm guessing I'm sitting out for that one, too?"

"Not sitting. Laying. You're staying here. Get some rest."

"What? No. Beckett, hospitals give me the creeps. Please, let me. I'll be in the observation room. Behaving."

"Castle, this case is too personal. You can't be too close. This is Alexis we're talking about, and someone else's daughter."

"My daughter! Someone else's daughter and _my _daughter! My daughter who cheerfully greeted me this morning with a cup of coffee! _My_ daughter who was kidnapped and still missing! You have a suspect sitting in an interrogation room, and you want me to stay here and act like nothing is wrong? I'm not backing away because this is personal. I told you, I'm getting my daughter back, no matter what." Castle finished, Kate still surprised by the sudden outburst. She'd never seen this protective side of him. Not this threatening. For a while, she was a little scared when his voice level increased.

"Okay." She managed to let out. Kate stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, lent her hand to Castle if he needed help getting up.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you like that. It wasn't appropriate." Castle apologized.

"Yes, it was. You had every right to."

* * *

In the observation room, the team observed Alec Foster. He was an average guy. Few muscles here and there, blue eyes, blonde hair. Castle couldn't feel anything but disgust. Why would he do this? Why Alexis?

"I can't believe I know this guy and he took my daughter. If I could just go in there and," he started for the door,

"Woah." Esposito stopped him. "You're staying here. We'll break him. Better yet, Beckett will break him." Seconds later, Detective Kate Beckett opened the door to the tiny room, big enough for a guilty confession.

"Mr. Foster, do you know what you're here for?"

"I didn't pay my last 4 parking tickets?"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind. Where were you in between 10:30 and 11 this morning?"

"Look, I swear I'll pay my tickets."

"Mr. Foster, there was a young girl murdered, and another missing. This is no time to chit chat about your parking tickets." The mention of the word 'murdered' scared Mr. Foster, and Beckett could see it.

"I was working! I got up at 8, started writing at 9 and been doing that till your guys dragged me in here."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"Uh, yes. My personal assistant. Came around 10:45. Brought me my coffee, and then I sent him out for errands."

"His name?"

"Harvey McGregor,"

"I advise you to stay in the city till further notice."

**

* * *

**

**A/N3: Wait for it. The murder case will soon be solved. Will Alexis reunite with her father? Wait and see! Just a chapter left, and then we 'gon get down to business! Reviews please? Let me know! I try to have my readers involved in my writing. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I knew I couldn't just leave you guys with that last chapter.. Here it is! Who did it? Where's Alexis? What's going? Hah. **

**A/N2: Yup, don't own Castle. **

* * *

In the break room, Castle's hand couldn't stop shaking. Trying to pour some coffee, he felt another hand touch his and offered to pour for him.

"I'll get that." Kate smiled.

"Thank you."

"You should really go home. Try to get some slee-"

"Beckett, thank you for your concern but I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving without my daughter."

The two shared a long look at each other. Kate couldn't find the right words to comfort him, she knew the pressure on Castle. She knew that he blames himself. Kate broke the silence after her thought,

"Let's go. McGregor should be here by now."

* * *

Castle volunteered to be sitting by Beckett for this interrogation. The guys couldn't stop him from being in this one. Kate had a hard look on her face. She knew that she had to do whatever she could to break Harvey McGregor.

"Mr. McGregor, I hope you're going to take this seriously." Kate mentioned when she noticed he was grinning.

"Oh, I am. Don't worry. It's not everyday I get called to be interrogated by the NYPD. I don't exactly know how I'm supposed to act." He replied.

"You can start by telling me where you were between 10:30 and 11 this morning."

"Well, I had to go run errands for my boss, so I was all over the place."

"Where exactly did you go? _All _the places." Castle butted in.

"Well, I first stopped by his apartment, brought his daily coffee and newspaper. Then, I went to get his laundry down one block from his apartment, I checked out the bookstore to see if Naked Heat was available. Mr. Foster is on a waiting list, your books are never available!" He looked at Castle.

"Where else?" Castle asked firmly. Kate was afraid of where this was leading to.

"Went to get hot, roasted nuts. A vendor sells them almost everyday by The Old Haunt. Mr. Foster loves those nuts. He eats them as a snack while writing."

Kate lifted an eyebrow. _Uh oh._ This was it.

"May I ask, have you ever met my daughter?" Rick tried to sound soft.

"Well, yes. Only for a short while though. At one of your book signings. She was very elegant. What a mature, classy, beautiful daughter you got there." Harvey's voice shook.

"Did you meet anyone at The Old Haunt, Mr. McGregor?" Kate tried to be in command again.

"Nope, got the nuts, walked back to Alec's apartment but then your cops were waiting for me, then." Kate pulled out a picture of the young victim, murdered earlier this morning.

"Do you know her? Sydney Kruse? 18, student, works at the bookstore part-time." Kate was sensing hesitation from Harvey.

"I know her. Yes. She's the one that always checked if Naked Heat was available for me, or not. Always returned, apologizing because they _never_ have it." At that moment, Detective Esposito walked in with a folder ready for Beckett to peruse. Her eyes widened at one sentence. She knew exactly how to break this guy.

"Mr. McGregor, how did you start working for Alec Foster?"

"I bumped into him at a coffee shop. We had a conversation, he mentioned he needed a personal assistant, I mentioned I needed a job after my sister's..passing." Harvey couldn't look at them.

"Is your job easy? Do you like working for him?" Kate was getting somewhere and Castle couldn't put his finger on it. "No. Absolutely not easy. He drives me nuts." Harvey responded.

"Why did you kill Sydney Kruse, Harvey?" Kate just put that out there, he would confess somehow.

"I did not. I told you, she works at the bookstore. She attended to me. That's all." Kate slowly slid a picture of Alexis in front of Harvey. Castle kept his eyes on him.

"Tell me something about these two pictures, Harvey." Kate demanded, softly.

"They…look alike." Rick leaned forward,

"As if we didn't notice that." Kate shot a look at Castle, she knew he was about to burst sometime. Harvey looked at the pictures, closely. Not looking up.

"Mr. McGregor, if you don't speak up now, you will have to deal with the judge. Your fingerprints were found in the car, and on the doorknob of Castle's apartment." His eyes started to drip tears.

"I didn't notice they looked so similar. Sydney, she was sweet," here it is, what Kate knew was coming. "She kept declining me, saying there are _no_ Naked Heat books available. I was getting tired of it. Day after day

after day, I have to walk in that store, asking for the same thing and getting the same answer. My boss wouldn't let me go to different stores. He said there was something special about this store. He said his

mother used to take him to this store when she was alive. He never liked going to other stores. I got so tired. I got so tired of running around, doing things for that man, he's always praising you, Mr. Castle," he

looked directly into Rick's eyes

."He wants to do everything exactly you do,"

"Mr. McGregor, Sydney?" Kate tried to keep him on track.

"My anger got to me. I hoped that this one last time she'd finally say Richard Castle books were available. But no. She simply said, '_No, maybe tomorrow? The last copy was just purchased by someone else._' I pushed

her. I didn't know why, but I pushed her. She hit her head and collapsed. I was so mad. I didn't know what to do. I carried her body to the back. An apartment building was next to the store. I was panicking and I

dropped her by the dumpster. I was scared. I walked back into the store and there she was," he paused to look at Castle.

"Your daughter. She was standing there, in shock. She started to run and took out her phone but I couldn't let her call the police on me. I grabbed her, covered her mouth and she dropped her phone,"

"You bastard." Rick stood up ready to grab the guy's neck. Kate managed to pull his arm away.

"She got free. She ran and I followed her back to your apartment. I was right behind her. The door closed, she quickly locked it but there was a crowbar near the elevator. It was someone's, but I took it. I used it to

break the knob enough for the door to open. I.. ran after her. She was on the phone. I didn't know who she was talking to, so the first thing in my head was to hit her. So I did. Not strong enough to kill her, but

enough to knock her out of consciousness. She was going to call the police, saying I murdered someone," Harvey's voice was not shaking. This was the confession Kate was looking for.

"I didn't want to go to jail. I picked up her body. Mr. Foster's car was parked in a lot behind that building,"

"WHERE IS SHE? YOU BASTARD, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Castle was able to get free from Kate's arm. He quickly pinned the guy against the wall.

"She's alive!," he managed to say from Castle strangle, "She's in a warehouse behind my building. I had to keep her. I couldn't let her go to the cops!" Kate looked back at the mirror and nodded, she knew Ryan and Esposito were off to that warehouse.

"Castle," Kate called. "Put him down." Castle looked at Harvey one last time.

"You are one, sick man." Kate walked over and took Harvey's hands behind his back.

"Harvey McGregor, you are under arrest for murder and abduction." She slapped the cuffs on him and directed him out, as she walked out the interrogation room, she managed to give Castle a glare.

* * *

"Dad!" Alexis screamed from across the bullpen. She ran to her father with open arms,

"Alexis! I'm so glad you're okay," she quickly hugged her father tightly, Castle holding on to her, planted a kiss on her head. "Are you alright? Any damage?"

Alexis laughed at her father's concern. "I'm alright dad, just a small bruise on my back. It's nothing." Castle looked at his daughter and hugged her tightly, again.

"Alexis," Kate called from behind them, they both turned around. Letting go of her father, Alexis ran to Kate and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered over Kate's shoulder.

"Always." was all Kate could reply with. Kate felt relieved. Alexis missing was also a burden for her. She liked Alexis. She didn't think she could stand losing that teenager who's just like her father.

"Come with us? To dinner?" Castle asked. He needed companion. He needed someone to help him keep his calm. He didn't want Alexis to see how much he was in panic all day.

"I'd love t-" Kate's phone rang, she took it out and it was Josh. Castle noticed,

"Nevermind. If you had plans, don't cancel them." Rick managed a smile, but Kate easily saw the hurt in it. She answered her phone,

"Hey, Josh. You mind if we reschedule? Something.. came up." She smiled at Alexis and Castle.

The words that came out of Kate Beckett's mouth put him into shock. _Did she really just say that? To her boyfriend?_ Alexis saw the glee on her father's face. She knew he was starting to learn.

* * *

**A/N3: I'm not so proud of this chapter, but I needed to finish it. I was brainstorming this whole chapter in school today. I swear, it sounded better in my head. This story isn't about the murder case. It's really supposed to focus with the relationship between C & B, but with Alexis involved in a murder case, it's supposed to help…I have a plan. Don't worry. I have a plan. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some of you mentioned that the murder case was rushed and lame, **_**but**_** this story **_**is **_**about Castle and Beckett's relationship. I just needed the murder case to lead into that. You guys will understand more about the case in this chap.**

**A/N2: I wrote some of these in school, the rest.. I'm just typing as I go. So, I'm not really confident in how this'll turn out, although, I do have a plan, and I'm trying to work up to that.  
**

* * *

At dinner, the three sat at a booth in a nearby family diner. Rick and Alexis sat together while Kate sat opposite. "You must have gone through hell, dad." Alexis mentioned, noticing how white his face looked.

"What do you think! My daughter goes missing, obviously I'm going to freak out, panic, do stupid things," Rick replied.

"You weren't stupid, Castle," Beckett butted in, "you could have controlled yourself a bit, but other than that," Kate paused to smile, "you did everything you were supposed to."

At that second, Martha walked into the diner, spotting the three, she walked up to their booth,

"Boy! You three are looking more and more like a family!" Kate blushed at the comment while Castle just smiled.

"Alexis, dear, are you ready?"

"Yep." Alexis took another sip of her milkshake and kissed her dad on the cheek before slipping out of the booth. "Good night, Kate and thank you, again."

"Anytime, Alexis." Kate replied. As Martha and Alexis left, Castle couldn't keep his eyes off of Kate. She looked up from her milkshake, she felt his eyes on her,

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Castle quickly answered.

"Castle, what?"

"It's just….how did you do it? What was on the memo in the folder?" Kate was impressed by how he noticed that.

"McGregor? He's got anger issues. He's built up all that anger from his sister's death, and plus, Alec Foster admitted that Harvey was always ticked off at the smallest things,"

Rick sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"Rick, it's nothing. It's what I do."

"For coming," Castle continued. Kate had a puzzled look, "for coming to dinner." Beckett didn't find the right words to say,

"Well, I wouldn't want Alexis to see you all miserable." She smiled,

"Yes, that's one of the reasons why I invited you,"

"And the other?" Kate asked.

"I needed to see you, outside of work. Get away from all the stress.

* * *

Kate reached home, wanting to slip into a nice bath and read a certain book, just then her doorbell rang.

"Josh?"

"Hey, Kate" Josh walked in, right past her,

"What's..up?" she asked

"Well, you cancelled our date, might as well spend the rest of the night together." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"We just wrapped up a case, I'm pretty tired." She responded.

"Could I stay here, then?" Kate sighed and nodded. "Great, so how was your day?" He took a seat on Kate's couch, patting the space next to him. Kate walked over and sat next to him. She felt his arms around her,

"It was pretty tough, too tiring to talk about," Kate didn't like discussing work when she was with him. She just thought that he wouldn't understand.

"Ah, well.. I've got something for you," Josh stood up, walking to his bag. _Wow, way to change the subject._ Kate thought to herself. She didn't like discussing work, but couldn't he at least show some interest?

Show that he cared? It's always about him, lately. She shoved the thought away because he _did_ care, but only about specific things.

He was her escape from the crime world, from the stress, or from anything work-related. Josh came back with a little plastic bag. He tucked it under his arm, and sat next to Kate again, taking her hands in his.

"I've been thinking, " he paused, _What is he doing?_ Kate couldn't stop her thoughts from running around, _What in the world is he doing?_

"we haven't been spending much time together, and I know that's because of our jobs, but…I _want_ to spend more time with you, Kate."

"What are y-" she tried to ask, but Josh planted a short kiss on her lips before she could finish,

"Just let me get to the point? Please?" he pleaded. She nodded, she was afraid of what was going to happen next but she shouldn't worry. Josh is a great guy.

"I was thinking our relationship needs a boost. Take it to the next level. You're amazing, Kate. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else, but you." he slowly pulled out the tiny, velvet box.

"I'm not expecting an answer now, it's totally unexpected, but…consider it?" He gradually opened it, and there it was, a 14k white gold diamond engagement ring.

Kate gasped, she couldn't say anything. It _was_ totally unexpected, to her heart. She knew what he was about to pull out, but she didn't think it would surprise her.

She didn't think of what she'd say, or what was to come. She was definitely going to think about her answer. She asked him if she could sleep on it, clear her mind. She took the box with her, placed it on her nightstand and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N3: Now, I know, I know.. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? (before you start rambling by how this happened so fast, it's a story! Anything could happen.) This **_**is**_** part of the plan. And yes, I say I have a plan because Andrew Marlowe does. I'm pretty sure his is **_**waaaaaaaay**_** better than mine. This little moment for Beckett….well actually, **_**BIG**_** moment for her.. What will it do?Hah, I'm leaving you all with this. Until next chapterrrrrr..  
(P.S I wanted to stop here, because of all the emotional stuff about to happen next..) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel so bad when I miss a day or two of updating. I don't know why. Hah. Well, I know that a lot of writers like to say "Oh, I didn't think this was good, but you tell me!" and stuff like that,? Well, I can honestly say I don't feel good about this chapter. I wrote the beginning in school on Friday… and I sorta just blanked out, after. So, today's Saturday, I tried to refresh my brain but I got caught up writing an English paper. (pooh) I got the sudden need to write because if I don't, I'll lose my ideas and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Castle characters, or the songs mentioned or any product mentioned. Yuh. **

**

* * *

**

Kate awoke the next morning to an arm heavily draped over her waist. She opened her eyes and there, it stared at her. That 14k white gold diamond ring. She sighed.

She wanted to say yes but she wasn't ready for a life commitment. She knew she won't ever give up her job and she knew Josh wouldn't give up his job, either. She admits it.

They _are_ busy people. Her cell phone rang to interrupt her thoughts.

"Beckett," she whispered, "alright. I'll be there." She carefully took Josh's arm off of her. She took the little velvet box and shoved it in her jacket pocket.

She dialed Castle's number, forgetting he was already on speed dial. She was surprised she even memorized his number. She was even more surprised by how she was going to tell Castle about Josh.

But then, she shook the idea of even telling Castle, out of her head.

* * *

Turns out, the murder case was given to another detective. They just needed information from Beckett.

"So, Castle, looks like it's just paperwork today. You could go home,"

"Well, you never know when a body drops, Detective. I'm staying. I've got nothing to do."

"Don't you have a book to write?" Castle pulled out his phone and made it dance in his hand.

"The power of technology, Beckett. If I get inspired, I just type it on here and it automatically sends to my laptop." He gave her a sweet smile.

"Ah."

* * *

Back at the precinct, it was just them. Everyone was either out doing their job or out having early lunch.

"Castle, why don't you..go get us some lunch? I'll just go see Lanie, for a while. Feel free to not follow me." She smiled.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Surprise me." She got up from her desk and went down to see Lanie. Castle was a little puzzled by the sudden want for him to go away. Well, he could understand. Was he annoying her? But, he's just sitting there.

Quietly. He hasn't done anything. At least he didn't think he did. He got up from his seat and went to investigate. Yes, against Detective Beckett's orders.

* * *

He silently walked up to the double doors, leaned one ear so he could hear better. What were they talking about? It can't be about a body, there were no murders today.

"Kate! How could you keep this from me!" The shout from Lanie made Castle jump an inch.

"It was just last night! I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to tell anyone. At least, not yet."

"Well, did you say yes? No? maybe so?" What on earth are they talking about? Castle couldn't put his finger on it.

"I told him I'd think about it. I needed time."

"Tell me, Kate. Do you love him?" She waited for a minute,

"Of course, I do. I just.. I don't know what it'd be like…being with him forever, but not really being with him. Y'kno what I mean?"

"You want to say no because you barely spend time together, or you want to say no because your heart is not totally in it."

"No, my heart totally is in it. He makes me feel, alive. Different. He brings me out of this ugly world of murders, psychopaths, and sorrow. That's because he's different.

He doesn't want to talk about those because he sees life in a different way. He saves people from dying, while I save them after dying. I _want_ to say yes. I just don't know if it's right. Right, like at this moment."

Castle pushed his ear a little harder as Kate's voice faded at the last sentence.

"If you want…my opinion, Kate," Lanie sighed. "Do whatever makes you happy. I'm afraid that you don't exactly know if you're happy. Your mind is everywhere. Just contemplate, see if you can see yourself with Josh for the rest of your life."

The moment Lanie mentioned Josh's name, Castle couldn't believe it. He backed away from the door. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know how to react. Was this really happening?

Did Josh really propose to Kate? _This is all happening too fast. For me, __**and**__ for her. _He thought to himself. He slowly walked back to the elevator. He didn't know how to handle this.

He didn't know if he should mention that he overheard, well _eavesdropped_ their conversation.

* * *

Castle came back with a bag of Chinese takeout. He slowly walked up behind Kate, who was sitting at her desk. He took one long look at her, she's _really_ slipping away from him.

He couldn't let this happen. But he knew he couldn't get in the way of her happiness.

"Here, " he managed to say. "Chinese. I was in the mood."

"Oh, finally! Thanks." said Beckett, hungrily. Castle sat in his chair just watching her eat.

"You know, that's just a little too creepy.." she said after swallowing some orange chicken.

"What is?"

"You're watching me eat, Castle."

"Oh, sorry."

"Something bothering you?"

"No, not really. Just…" she gave him a look of interest. "..thinking."

"About?"

"..My book. I have.. 5 chapters left. I was thinking…"

"Spit it out, Castle. I'm not getting any younger."

"Well, I was thinking that this would be my last Nikki Heat book," and just like that, Kate lost her appetite.

"But, why would y-" she couldn't find her voice. _Where was this coming from? _Kate thought. _Everything was just fine._

"C'mon, I know you're getting tired of this. Me, shadowing you. I _do_ have enough research to write 50 books. I could start off a new series. I just thought, you might want to move on. Have this Nikki Heat pressure lifted off of you."

"Castle, it's no-"

"No, Kate. I'm stopping you from things. Sometimes, you can't step out of your apartment on your day off because you get surrounded by paparazzi, by women, by _really, really_ strange women.

I think you want your life back. You need peace and quiet. I think Josh can give that to you, better than I can."

"Castle, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." He quickly stood up and made his way to the elevator. He had to get out of there. He _needed_ to get away from her.

At just that moment, the elevator doors opened. Right in front of him, stood the three inches taller, Josh Davidson.

* * *

**A/N2: Hah, why do I always leave with cliffhangers? Habit, I guess. Well this chapter was… well, I don't know. Reviews please? I need some help. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or if you want to suggest something to happen. I hope you're not starting to hate this story, yet. There's waaay more to come.**

**(P.S Victor Webster (Josh) really is like 3 inches taller than Nathan Fillion. LOL.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Couldn't leave you guys hangin'! Chapter 7, at your service.**

**A/N2: Very sorry for the wait, school was just bizarre this week..but no worries…SPRING BREAK!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own aaany of them. If I did, C&B would be really married by now.**

**

* * *

**

"Josh."

"Hey, Rick."

"Uh, good to see you." Castle stepped aside,

"You're leaving?"

"Yup. Just paperwork. She's at her desk,"

"Ok, thanks. See ya." Josh made his way to the bullpen. Castle was left standing there, looking back at the guy who proposed to his best friend. His, well…he couldn't think of what to call her. He sighed, got in the elevator, and went home.

* * *

Josh made his way to surprise Kate from behind.

"Hey!" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh! Hey," she turned around to kiss his cheek, "What're you doing here?"

"Got off work early. Thought I'd stop by, eat lunch if you haven't, but I can see you have," his eyes pointing to Chinese takeout dumped into the trash can under her desk.

"Uh yeah, I lost my appetite," she bit her lip, she needed to tell him something, she took his hands and paused for a long second and finally said, "Yes."

"Huh?" She took out the small, velvet box and opened it.

"I'm saying….yes. But, let's take our time with this..engagement." she choked on the last word. Josh said nothing but grinned and reached down to kiss her.

* * *

Castle came home and quickly planted himself on his couch. He couldn't handle what all just happened. He buried his face in his hands. Murmuring to himself,

"_What have I done? Richard Castle, are you freaking crazy?.. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! This is no big deal. She hasn't even answered him yet. Why'd you overreact, you idiot!_"

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice,

"Dad? You look horrible."

"Do I?" lifting his head up, "Ugh, I feel horrible. I'm gonna go freshen up, then I'll fix dinner for later."

"You don't have to. Ashley's parents invited me over for dinner. If that's okay with you. If you want me to stay, just say so." Castle could hear the concern in his daughter's voice.

He knew she was dying to know what he was bothered about. He sighed and finally said,

"He proposed to her," he said softly, "he _proposed._"

Alexis gasped. She was definitely in shock,

"What? That fast? What did she say? Oh, daddy!" she ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"She didn't technically answer yet," he said, hugging his daughter closer, "although she wants to say yes."

"How do you know this, dad?"

"I sort of overheard her and Lanie."

"You mean, eavesdropped?" Rick smiled, his daughter knew him too well,

"You could say that,"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I decided…to finish up Heat Rises. I told her I'm ending the Heat series."

"You're what? Dad! Why would you-," she stepped away from her father, "All because he-, but..ugh! Dad! Go back to her! She didn't answer yet. Go back and just, try."

"Alexis, it's harder than you think. Now, go. Ashley's probably waiting. I'll see you later."

"Fine." Alexis left the loft, disappointed. She knows her father. She knows how he feels. He can't just do that. He can't just walk away from everything. He's overreacting.

As his daughter left, Castle walked to his kitchen, opened his fridge and just stared. There was something about staring at the refrigerator that just calmed him down for a moment.

* * *

The next morning, Castle woke up to playing scenes in his head. He was planning on what he was going to say and what he was going to do, the moment he walks into that bullpen.

Will he admit that he knows about the proposal? If he asked her what the answer was, will she tell him? Or was it too personal to share to your 'shadow'?

He was positive she'd probably shoot him first for eavesdropping.

With that thought, he got up, grabbed a cup of coffee, freshened up and made his way to the precinct.

* * *

Kate was already there. Doing paperwork from previous cases. Castle gently set down the coffee cup. He was waiting for her to notice and burst for walking out on her yesterday.

"Morning," she said.

"Uh, good morning, detective." Minutes passed, they were silent. Doing what they do. Just sit there, she does paperwork while he does whatever he does.

"Castle," she finally spoke,

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" She looked at him with worried eyes. This was the question he was afraid of. He'd have to bring up Josh and the proposal somehow.

"Beckett, when you have something…important happen to you..like a special moment..You'd tell me right? Or would you..keep it from me?" Kate's eyes widened.

_Is he talking about..? No, he couldn't. He doesn't even know, _she thought.

"Uh, I guess so."

"Oh, okay." He leaned back in his chair and got lost in his thoughts.

"Rick, seriously. What is it?"

"You and Josh. Are you…"

"Are we what?"

"Don't kill me.."

"I just might if you won't spit it out, Castle." she warned.

"Okay, okay.. I might have..overheard.." He paused for a minute. Finally, Kate caught on,

"-YOU EAVESDROPPED! You! .. CASTLE! That was a private conversation! I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was so sure that no one was around which is why it made me feel comfortable saying yes. I..thought you left!"

Castle froze.. 

_Did she just…She answered Josh. She said yes. She's….she's engaged._

"Uh, no. I was…uhm, Lanie…w-.." he stuttered, "Congratulations." he sounded a little bit bitter than he thought. He stood up,

"I hope you two will be very happy. I promise I won't tell anyone. I was wrong to have..eavesdropped, but I was going to say that I only overheard you and Lanie.

Not you and Josh," he swallowed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to go..finish my book."

Kate was mixed with embarrassment and sympathy. She felt bad she blurted out something he didn't want to hear,

"Castle, no. You can..stay."

"I'm five days late. I still have one chapter left. It was a fun time, Detective," he gave her a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, "goodbye."

"Castle…" He was already walking towards the elevator. "See you around?"

He slightly turned, there was that hurt face she wasn't expecting,

"See you around, Kate."

She stood there for a moment. _What just happened? _She was trying to deal with all these mixed emotions of hurt, sadness, abandonment, and confusion.

She didn't know what to do. When she turned back to her desk, Detectives Ryan and Esposito witnessed the whole thing.

Kevin was going to speak up, but Esposito stopped him before he could say something stupid.

* * *

**A/N3: You hate me now, yes? You're probably gonna hate on me saying "Why didn't Kate speak up! Why didn't she say she loves him?" or "Why did Castle just do that? Why couldn't he just kiss her?" well, before we jump to all those, Kate **_**is**_** a lil uncomfortable talking about her feelings. While Castle, is a little more lenient. He respects KB's decision and well, he just doesn't want to speak up. Which is why KB didn't say anything. Oh, you will understand in the next chapters. Sorry if I disappointed you, but this **_**had**_** to happen for them. Buuut, hey! There's still the plan… and you will LOVE it. Review please! (Sorry for mistakes if I have any, I got a lit too lazy with spell check and stuff.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to speed up time a bit in this chapter. It's all for the best. P.S I'm on vacay, no computers around, but I'm able to find a laptop..hah. **

* * *

Two months have passed and nothing has changed, except the fact that the precinct has became a lot quieter. Everyday had been the same.

The murder cases were heavy, the team was estranged. Kate wasn't herself. Everyone in the precinct eventually found out about Kate's engagement but they

knew better not to bring it up. On a day of just paperwork, Kate took a break. She sat at her desk just trying to embrace reality again.

She stared at her computer screen. A candid picture of her team, set as her wallpaper. Her and her 3 favorite men.

Ryan was busy on the computer, Esposito reading the paper, she was studying the murder board and so was Castle.

Kate leaned forward and squinted. No, Castle wasn't looking at the board. He was looking at her. Admiring her. Of course, not in a creepy way, but in a sweet, romantic way.

A small hurt smile appeared on her face. She missed him. She couldn't lie to herself, she does miss him.

Not only was he her partner, but her best friend. Their friendship somehow just ended on that day.

She closed her eyes to shove the hurt of remembering that day.

"Beckett?" A familiar voice said, she opened her eyes and looked up,

"Esposito. Hey, what's up?"

"Can we talk? Break room?" Kate sensed the difference in his voice. Nope, that wasn't his detective voice, that was his concerned friend voice.

"Uh, yeah sure." They made their way to the break room, out of habit, Kate made 2 cups of coffee. Realizing it was Esposito, who wasn't much of a coffee drinker, she set one cup down.

"So, what's up? What's going on?" she asked him,

"It's been two months," Kate breathed in. _Great, he's bringing this up_.

"Yeah, so?" trying to hide the hurt in her voice,

"So? Beckett, you miss him. You need him. Honestly, the way I see it.. You pushed him away."

"I didn't push him, Javier. He kept himself away."

"Is that why you kept something important from him? Is that why you let him go?"

"I didn't...let him go. He chose to go. I kept that information because it's private. My private life." Kate tried to look away but she knew she couldn't without tearing up.

"Isn't he as much involved in your private life? Isn't he important to you? And no he didn't, Kate. He didn't just choose to go, he left because he had to. He can't be _here_,"

he gestured with his hands, "if Josh is."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Beckett! You of all people. One of the smartest women in the world, and here you are..blinded from what's right in front of you. Kate, him staying here, is just torturing him.

You _did _let him go. You _did _push him away. I hope you know that," and with that, he left to go meet up with Lanie.

Kate was left standing there, dumbfounded. She made sure there were no signs of hurt, or tears on her face before she headed for her desk.

In that moment, her computer pinged. She looked around before she opened the message. She had a secret. She was signed up for Castle's fansite which sends updates to premium members.

**"Hey fellow, Castillions! Today's the day! 'HEAT RISES' is now in stores! Don't forget a copy! (Or two ;)"**

Kate sighed. She was frustrated. She didn't need another reminder of Castle in her home, yet deep down, that fan-girl in her, NEEDED that book.

She finished up her paperwork and checked her watch. 9:01. On a Saturday. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Castle.

That night they all went to The Old Haunt was the most fun she's had in a while. She shoved that memory away.

She didn't need anymore memoirs of Castle in her brain. After all, she was engaged to Josh.

* * *

Kate got to the floor of her apartment, stepped out of the elevator and was shocked to see someone she wasn't expecting.

A tall, skinny, gorgeous teenager, standing right outside her door, leaning against the wall.

"Alexis!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was short..but that's because Chapter 9 will be a lil lengthy. Tell me watcha think? Predict what's gonna happen next? I bet you can't. I've got soo many surprises. Teehee. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woah! I got so many reviews in the last chap! What an awesome feeling it is knowing that you guys actually like this story :)  
A/N2: Just to clear up some rumors, no, nobody dies in this fic. That was an April fool's joke. , now that's settled..Ladies and Gents... Chaptuh 9!**

* * *

"Alexis? What...what are you doing here?" Kate walked up slowly to her door,

"Uh, I'm not really supposed to be here.. -my dad doesn't know but,"

"Do you want to come in?"

"No..I came here to drop something off..I was just..going to leave this at your door but I was afraid someone would steal it," Alexis handed Kate a package.

"Oh..what is it?"

"Something. I just thought that..because of your situation with my dad, you wouldn't bother buying Heat Rises. I got a copy for you. Please read it. You need to."

"Uhm, okay? You didn't have to buy me it. I would have bought it myself,"

"Yes, but I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to buy it..I wanted you to be the first one to read it before anyone else but I didn't have any control over that. So, I thought of buying you one and give it to you personally. Make sure you absolutely read it. Carefully. Uhm, I should go now,"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in? Have a drink? Water, of course."

"No, it's ok. Thanks. I should really get back," she turned to walk to the elevator but stopped in her tracks and turned back, "And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations," she gave her a small smile before she left. Kate looked at the book wrapped with brown paper. She tried not to go and buy it and yet, here it is, in her hands.

She sighed and went in her apartment. She quickly unwrapped the book and saw the cover. _Of course, another silhouette of Nikki Heat, naked_.

She sat on her couch and inhaled. Here she goes. 2 months trying so hard not to think or do anything that involved Richard Castle, yet here she was, ready to read his new book.

She opened to the dedication page,

"_To my family at the 12__th__, thank you. It was fun. See you around, Detective._" Kate couldn't believe that the last words were included. It was what he said to her.

The last time she heard his voice. She trembled, turning to the next page.

Kate spent hours and hours reading Heat Rises that she didn't notice it was around 1:30 in the morning.

She got up to get ready for bed, still with the book in her hands. Getting into her bed, settling herself under the sheets, she was so tempted to continue reading but she was exhausted.

She gave in and reached for the book on her side table. She couldn't put the book down after telling herself to only read a chapter. She was down to the last 5 chapters.

The previous two were very inappropriate to read yet found herself enjoying it. The last 5 chapters were..something. Kate kept reading till she was absolutely caught off guard.

**_"Nikki," Rook said, "I can't do this anymore. If you love someone else, I can't be around you. It hurts me to say this, but this will be the last time I'm shadowing you." _**

**_"Rook," she started,_**

**_"Please, let me finish," he said with a pleading voice, she nodded._**

**_"Two and a half years ago, I met a detective by accident. Two and a half years ago, I met a gorgeous, thriving, tough-nut woman," he smiled at the statement,_**

**_"At first, it was just for the thrill. For the research. The more I followed you around like a lost puppy, the more I realized how much you were as lost as I was. You have these walls built up._**

**They're built up so high to keep anyone from helping you. I admit it, I would hate to be you. To experience the pain you've gone through," he licked his lips to prevent them from drying,**

**"The more time I spent with you, the more I learned about you, the more I was changing at how I viewed life. You made me realize that everything isn't all just games and fun.**

**You made me realize the meaning behind life. I've grown to learn who you are. What you are.**  
**I've grown to love that tough side of yours that everyone's afraid of, that soft side that no one's seen, that playful side that barely anyone sees. Everyday, I realize bits of changes in me, and you're the reason behind them.**

**"Rook, please, what exactly are you trying to say?"**

**"I'm getting there, Nikki. When I left, that summer..I didn't know how it was going to change everything. I came back, and..everything was different.**

**You found someone. And before I leave, I wanted to say that... I love you. Just, simply love you. In order for me to really prove it, I'm leaving.**

**I'd rather have you be with someone that makes you happy, than be with me. The Jameson Rook that left you that summer and never called.**  
**I hate that this is how everything turns out, but I just needed you to know that I love you."**

Kate was_ shocked_. Her jaw was practically hanging during the whole time she read. She knew this wasn't just Jameson Rook talking. The conversation was definitely similar but had little..additions.

Kate was feeling tears build up. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laid there, letting herself go.

* * *

An hour later, Kate fell asleep from practically bawling her eyes out. She woke up to someone's arm draped over her.

_Josh_. _Crap_. She forgot he was coming over after his shift. She stayed still. _What had happened? This couldn't be happening_. Richard Castle basically confessed his love for her on paper. In his own writing.

She wasn't sure she was finished with the book so she reached for it and carefully made her way to the bathroom. She turned to the last page. There was another semi-dedication page.

She noticed the Nicholas Sparks quote right away,

**_"I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_**_ - Nicholas Sparks_

Under the quote, in small, bold letters,

**_"I mean every word, KB." -Writerboy._**

Kate couldn't help but smile. Coming along with that smile was tears. This is wrong. She cant be crying over someone else than her fiancée. She tried to get herself together, closed the book and went back to bed.

After settling down, her phone rang. It was a soft ring but loud enough to make her jump.

"Beckett... Yes. Why? Who is it?" just then, Josh sat up putting an arm around her, her face just showed astonishment and anxiety.

"I'll be right there. Detective, tell me who it is." She quickly got up and changed. The detective wouldn't give her a name, she knew it was someone who she possibly knew and the detectives were smart enough not to tell her.

Kate was suddenly filled with panic.

"Where you going?"

"Someone was shot. Not a murder, but I was called down. I have a feeling it's someone I know. Nobody's telling me anything, so I have to get down there. I'll call you later,"

* * *

**A/N3: Was that a cliffhanger? Hah. Don't worry guys, eventually I'll stop with cliffhangers. But hmm..who is this person? Alexis? Martha? Esposito? Castle? Ryan? Lanie? Montgomery? Gahh..you'll have to wait and see!**

** Review that made my day: WillTCastle,** thank you for your very lengthy review! Such kind words you have :) Thank you so much. __

P.S Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.. If you were confused, just ask.. :) I'd be glad to correct em.  



	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: haha, I know. What an evil lil cliffhanger that was.**

I do not own Castle or Heat Rises.

* * *

"Guys?" Kate asked as she approached the two detectives.

"Beckett. Uh, hey," was all Ryan could say,

"Look, we tried to tell him that we should call you, but he insisted not to say a word. When the ambulance got here and took him that's when Suarez called yo-" Esposito explained,

Kate finally realized, by the look on his face, she knew who he was talking about.

"What happened?" she tried to keep her voice still,

"Gunshot through the lower left side. Lanie says his ribs could be severely damaged. They're bringing him to the hospital. We were gonna wait for you, but his condition just kept getting worse and worse."

"Did...did you call Alexis? Martha?" she blinked the tears away. _Castle_. _Richard Castle_. Shot at 4 in the morning. This just wasn't a good day for her at all.

"No. We thought it'd be best if you.." Ryan's sentence faded away after realizing Kate took her phone out and ran to her car. 

* * *

"Martha? Hi. Could you and Alexis come to the Bellevue hospital? I'm afraid your son has...Well..something happened...I'd..rather tell you in person." she listened to the voice on the other line.

Kate can't handle this. She _can't_. Martha agreed and said would be there in 10. She hung up and tossed her phone to the passenger seat. She gripped the wheel and let tears fall down her face.

She needed to get herself together before she sees him.

* * *

Showing up at the hospital, Kate made her way to the front desk,

"Richard Castle? Was brought in about an hour ago?"

"Ma'am, visiting ours aren't until 10," Kate quickly pulled out her badge,

"but I could make an exception, he's in room L140."

Without thanking the nurse, Kate realized she was practically running. Ignoring the constant "Slow down!", "Watch where you're going!" comments.

She finally got to the room. She figured it was better to look through the window but the blinds were shut. She turned the knob of the door, and walked in.

Still standing there, she didn't know what to do. She hasn't seen him for two months. She absolutely never thought their first meeting in _two months_ would be seeing him, laying on a hospital bed, unconscious, bandaged and hooked up to machines.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Tears quickly ran down her face. He looked awful. All she felt was pain. She felt like she was to blame for this.

If she was still his partner, he wouldnt be in this situation. She'd be there. Trying to protect him. The more pain she felt from thinking about him getting shot, the more she cried.

She pulled up the chair next to the bed & just sat there. Looking at him. She so very wished she could take his place. Take the pain away from him. Just then, Martha and Alexis slowly walked in.

"Kate?" Martha called, Kate stood up and started to say,

"I wish I was there," she started to cry, "I wish I was.. there to protect him. This wouldn't have happened," More and more tears flowed down her face and Martha couldn't take it. She quickly made her way to Kate and hugged her.

"Dear, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up for this. For all we know, it's Richard's brain right now that we'd have to blame."

"What do you mean?" she mumbled,

"It was his idea to end the Heat books. He decided to do research on his own,"

"It apparently caused him to end up here," a voice quietly said,

Kate and Martha broke apart. Alexis was at the foot of the bed, looking at her father.

"He wanted to get the feel of being around this place where all these gang bangers are. He was supposed to meet a friend," she started to tear up.

"Will he wake up?" Looking up to the two ladies with watery eyes.

"I'm not sure. I didn't speak to a doctor, yet." Kate answered,

At that moment, they heard a light knock on the door.

In came Dr. Josh Davidson.

_Oh great. _Kate mouthed.

* * *

**A/N: Ending it here. Don't worry.. Chap 11 will be right up. This was an appropriate place to stop.. Gather your thoughts..relax..breathe.  
Ready? :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Rogers? Kate? I checked on him a couple of minutes ago, he'll be fine but will be in bad condition for at least a month. The gunshot went full through. Punctured his left ribs. I don't exactly know when he'll wake up..won't be for a while though," he looked at Kate in the eyes,

"Are you all planning to stay? I could have the nurse bring in some extra blankets and chairs,"

Kate looked at Martha and Alexis.

"I don't think I can handle seeing him like this everyday," Alexis started, "but I don't want to leave him alone."

"Nurses will be checking on him every hour,"

"Yes, but I meant _family._" She corrected him,

"I'll stay." Kate blurted, "I'll...make sure he'll be fine," she looked at Alexis.

"Kate," Josh started but then saw her eyes, all red and tired, _Was she crying? Of course she was crying. That's her best friend. _He sighed and just nodded,

* * *

Martha and Alexis stayed a little while till they had to leave. Kate was left sitting there, looking at her partner, her _best friend_, laying in pain.

She took his hand in hers and whispered to him,

"

This is the longest you've been quiet," she smiled with tears still running down, "I'm pretty sure you can't hear me, but I feel like you're going to get back at me for what I'm about to say," she toyed with his hand with her thumbs, "I read the book," she let out a small laugh, "all in one night,"

While she kept talking to him, she didn't realize the door was slightly opened by Dr. Motorcycle Boy, he stood there, listening to his fiancée.

"I gotta say, the dedication was...heartfelt. _Thank you, _for everything you said. I can imagine you having a hard time putting that on paper," she sniffed and started to cry again,

"You left me, Rick." she sniffed, "You left me, again.. and now I'm sitting here..talking to you. You're unconscious..which right now, you're lucky to be, because I would have been yelling at you for being so stupid,"

Josh felt like he should stay to listen more, but he knew she'd be furious later on so he took one last look at his grieving fiancée and silently left.

Kate spent two hours just talking to Castle. It felt good not being interrupted every second but she missed hearing his voice, his witty remarks and that sly grin of his. After talking, she fell asleep, with her head over her hand and his.

* * *

When Kate awoke, the sun was finally up. She still had her hand wrapped around his. She looked up at his face. He looks so peaceful. He looked like such an innocent boy. She smiled at the thought.

"Kate?" A knock on the door made Kate jerk.

"Oh, honey!" Kate's lady best friend made her way and quickly hugged her.

"Lanie,"

"How is he? How are _you?_" Lanie asked,

"I'm..fine. He's not so," she looked back at Rick,

"I have a feeling you're both not fine, did you get any sleep? Sorry, but you look horrible,"

"Yeah, I at least got 3 hours," she smiled sadly,

Lanie looked into her friend's eyes and hugged her tightly again, "You've been crying,"

"Is it that noticeable?" Kate let out a small laugh, "He's not going to wake up for a while," she mumbled into Lanie's shoulder,

"I know.. I..bumped into Josh," Kate stayed silent, she didn't want to talk about Josh right now, she needed to focus on getting her partner back, physically and emotionally.

"Will you be staying here? I could bring some of your stuff," Kate sighed in relief that she changed the subject. They pulled apart,

"Will you? I'm afraid to leave h-,"

"I know. I can tell." Lanie smiled,

"I'll bring your stuff around lunch time, Ryan and Javier should be here shortly,"

"Thanks, Lanie." She tried to smile without showing any sorrow.

"It's no problem, you take care of him," she paused, "and yourself, Kate. Don't beat yourself up," she said before you left the room.

Kate sat back down beside Rick taking his hand again, she did her best to stop the tears from flowing in front of Lanie. She looked back at his face and new tears flowed once more.

* * *

Josh, witnessed through the window.

_She's crying over him, _was all Josh could think of. He knew they were just good friends. That's all Kate ever told him, aside from the fact he was just shadowing her, but he knew they became good friends.

He felt an arm pat him, he looked to his side and Detectives Ryan and Esposito were observing Beckett and Castle, as well.

"How's he doing?" Esposito asked,

"He's..not doing too good. He'll live..yes, but he's going to have to go through a tough healing process,"

"Thanks, man." He looked at the doctor before making their way into the room,

"Beckett?" The two, bravely asked,

"Hey, guys." She stood up, quickly wiping her tears,

Javier couldn't handle Kate Beckett crying. He rarely sees her cry. She's always so tough. He speedily walked to his boss, who's like a sister to him, and hugged her tightly,

"He'll be fine," he said into her ear. Kate felt another arm on her back, Detective Ryan gave her an assuring smile.

She stepped back and looked at the men in the room. Her team was finally back together, -not _fully, _she thought, but this was a start. 

* * *

**A/N2: Awwww. Of course, a lot of you guessed it was Castle. Ding, ding ding, correct answer! :) I actually sorta liked this chap, I don't know about you. Let me know!**

(**P.S. Thank you all to those who read from Chap 1 to 9 in _one_ sitting! Reviews would be lovely, I'd like to know those who are following this story from the start. Leave a review! I don't care if it's anonymous or not. I love you all for continuing to read. **)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The reviews I got… SHOCKING! I cannot thank you all enough. This is just…This is **_**amazing. **_**Thank you all. Seriously. You make my day by the positive reviews. I try my best. (: I just needed to get that out..My mother caught me grinning at my iPod..She thought I was talking to a boy.. But really, I was reading all your reviews. Thank you all so much! Here's chapter 12!**

**I do not own Castle, the characters, the hospital, Remy's or Heat Rises. (P.S Yes, Heat Rises hasn't even come out yet. The lil "snippet" was from my own imagination. Don't think that it's**

**_really _from the book! LOL)  
WOAH WHAT? 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? (I just love you all, waay too much, but don't get used to it. ;P )  
**

* * *

Four days had passed and Kate managed to always visit Castle whenever she had free time from work. She got to see Castle _and_ her fiancée. However awkward the situation was, Kate was thankful for Josh.

He made sure Castle was recuperating well. For the past few days, Kate had some sort of routine when visiting Castle. She'd bring a small lunch, hoping that he'd wake up to the smell of Remy's burgers, sit by his side and just talk to him.

Kate had managed to keep her tears in, -when she's around people at least.

* * *

On the fifth night, Alexis came to visit. Kate was fast asleep. Alexis felt so much better walking into that room seeing her father, accompanied by the woman of his dreams.

Alexis walked to the right side table and set down a picture frame. It was a candid picture of the three of them. Somehow, Martha had snapped a cute picture while the three of them were having dinner one night.

Kate heard faint footsteps and woke up. "Oh, hey Alexis," she muttered,

"Oh my, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just putting this here,"

"No, it's time for me to wake up anyways. I need to get out of these work clothes,-" she stopped and noticed the picture,

"When was that? Who to-"

"Grams took it. The night all three of us went for dinner and shakes? Yeah, apparently I don't remember her taking this picture,"

"Me neither. We were so focused on our conversation," Kate smiled at the memory.

The two ladies chit chatted before Alexis had to leave. When Alexis left, Kate couldn't stop thinking by how much Alexis is like her father but yet she saw herself in that kid, too.

She smiled at the thought of Castle being a really good father. She sighed and went to change into much comfier clothes.

* * *

Lanie came to visit on Saturday. She knew that Castle wasn't the only one that needed to heal. She knew Kate needed her.

"Kate?" She knocked on the door before entering, she found her friend fast asleep with Heat Rises laying against her chest. She silently giggled at the sight. Kate heard and groggily woke up and muttered a "huh," not realizing she fell asleep.

"You've been reading?"

"Oh hey! Yeah, well I read it already, but I just had to..read it again." Kate smiled, she was referring to reading the _last _chapter again. Lanie didn't know what the smile was about, so she made a mental note to go buy the book and find out herself.

"So how are you doing?" She asked, taking the seat next to Kate.

"I'm fine. Really. Coping well," Kate showed a little smile. Apparently, Lanie knew her too well and knew it was a fake smile,

"Oh, will you stop telling yourself that. I know you're not fine, Kate. I see the hurt on your face every time you look at him," she said, motioning to Castle.

"Well of course I'm not fine that he's…that he's _here. _He's not supposed to leave my side and go get shot,"

"Kate, remember the reason why he left.." coincidentally, Josh walked in to check up on them. He made sure that Castle's conditions were alright and made his way out, leaving the ladies to continue their conversation.

_Sometimes I just think he's leaning against the door. _Kate thought to herself, watching him walk out.

"How are you and Josh?" Lanie asked, bringing Kate back to Earth from her thoughts.

"Uh, we're fine. He's fine. Everything is such..bad timing," she looked down at her left hand.

"You want to talk about it?" Lanie asked,

"There's nothing to talk about," Kate quickly answered. Just then, Lanie's phone buzzed, she glanced at it and stood up. "I have to go, body dropped. You're lucky you got the day off," She smiled and made her way out.

* * *

The day went by fast. It was mostly spent just sitting next to Castle, re-reading Heat Rises, bathroom trips and playing with her phone. She recently got a little too addicted to getting apps for her phone.

Once it was getting late, she changed into clean, comfy clothes and sat in her chair. She noticed the picture on the side table and stood up to get it. She settled back into her chair just looking at the picture.

She looked happy. They _all_ looked really happy. She noticed that Martha was right. They _did_ look like a family. She smiled at the picture and then set it down.

She leaned back, inhaled and exhaled. _What a tough week. _She looked at Castle, still so peaceful, taking even breaths. She grabbed his hand and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This was short and cute. I had to get it out so that ya'll weren't left with watery eyes. (: Next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow. Will Castle wake up? What's Josh gonna think about Kate practically crying over her partner? Alexis is gonna do something about that... Once again, reviews would be very lovely and helpful. x Mari**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ta da! Chapter 13 :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Castle.**_

* * *

Monday morning was tough for Kate. She had to go back to work. She didn't want to leave Castle's side, but she knew she had to. She got to work hoping there were no murders. She did paperwork till noon, satisfied by the outcome.

4:30 finally came and Ryan & Esposito offered to stay later so she could leave early. She thanked them and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

When she got to hospital room, Josh was standing at the foot of the bed, examining Castle's records. She walked up to him, laid her hand on his back,

"Hey,"

"Hey," he kissed the top of her head, "How'd it go?"

"Tough. Got off early," Josh figured_ tough _as in a _tough_ case, when Kate really meant_ tough_ to go a day without Castle by her.

"I just checked up on him. He's doing really well, I don't know why he's not up yet. Soon though," he assured her and left the room.

"Hey, Castle." she walked up to his side, taking his hand. "Today was boring. Nothing but paperwork. Although I'm glad it was, because then I wouldn't be here," she smiled at him. He looked so adorable.

She was loving this innocent, quiet look on him. The only thing she was afraid of was that he'd never wake up. She cringed at the thought and shoved it away. As she sat down, Alexis walked in.

"Alexis!"

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Fine. Doing really well. He should be up pretty soon,"

Alexis smiled at the thought, she sat down next to Kate.

"Listen, I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, but under the circumstances, I couldn't. I don't want to wait till it's definitely too late so, here I go,"

Kate breathed in, _Oh no_.

"I think...I think you're making a big mistake," Alexis looked down at Kate's left hand, "I know I'm probably sounding selfish, but I just don't understand. You spend almost 3 years with my dad, but yet you choose someone you've known for just months. I apologize if I'm sounding pushy or nosy, but I just want to ask, what's wrong with my dad that made you...look away?" she gulped, afraid of how Kate will take in all her words. Surprisingly, Kate giggled at the question,

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I look at Josh as an escape. I'm realizing that and I feel so horrible because it's like I'm using him. He doesn't know a lot about me.

With your dad, he knows everything. He's knows me too well, that...I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if he gets too close, I'd lose him. And no," she smiled, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with your dad.  
Except he could be very annoying at times," she looked at him, smiled and continued, "but I'm realizing that I need a little annoying in my life."

"I agree," Alexis quickly replied, "And I understand. Josh is your escape. He doesn't talk about your work, does he? He doesn't...know about your..."

Kate shook her head and quietly said, "No,"

"Oh," Alexis looked down, "This feeling you get...when someone gets too close..."

Kate understood Alexis was trying to dig deeper. She didn't mind, the girl was easy to talk to,

"I have these walls," Kate started, remembering Jameson Rook's words, "I built them there, to keep anyone from getting too close to me," Kate looked down, she blinked her eyes so she wouldn't start sobbing in front of the teenager,

"Everyone I loved either left..or was taken from me, Alexis." She looked back up at the girl with teary eyes, "So, I'm afraid that if I love your father, he'd leave or something terrible would happen, -even worse than this," she looked at the man laying on the bed, "and I can't..I can't seem to risk that," she stuttered, still trying so hard to keep her tears tucked away.

Alexis noticed the gush of emotions in her.

"But, maybe...Maybe if you let someone in, you wouldn't be alone. You wouldn't have to go through it alone. I know you protect the people you love, Beckett,"

"Kate. Call me Kate, remember?"

"Sorry, Kate." she smiled and continued, "I've heard plenty of stories about you to know that you're definitely a protector. I can tell, too." She grinned at Kate, and she smiled back.

"I just...you need to know that..You need someone to protect you, too. You need someone who's always there for you. My dad told me a lot about Josh," Kate sat up, uncomfortable yet surprised by how much Alexis knew,

"He doesn't have anyone else to complain to aside from me," Alexis explained, "But, he leaves a lot, right? For his job?" Kate nodded, "Well, my dad...He'd never leave." Kate was then left speechless.  
_What is it with these Castles and their words? _She asked herself.

"I'm going to go change into comfy clothes," Alexis stood up, "I'm planning to stay the night. You could go home and get some decent rest if you'd-"

"I think I'm staying," Kate quickly said,

Alexis smiled, satisfied with her choice.

* * *

The two girls eventually fell asleep after talking about fashion, boys and many of Castle's quips. Alexis stretched out on the couch while Kate fell asleep bent over, with her head resting on Castle's hand.

Just then, Kate felt a small movement against her ear. It tickled a bit. She slowly lifter her head up to the sight of Castle's eyes fluttering open.

"Castle?" She whispered before a sudden smile took over, "Can you hear me?" She stood up making sure he could see her face.  
Nothing came out of the man's mouth except a low mumble.

Suddenly, the monitor next to Castle was beeping rapidly. Kate knew that was the sound she did _not_want to hear. She pressed the helped button on Castle's bed for a doctor.

Alexis woke up to the sound, panicking.

In just moments, nurses and three doctors, including Josh, rushed into the room. One nurse rolling down a big CPR Machine. Kate didn't like the sight.

The beeping stopped, and all was left was a flat line.  
Kate knew what it meant. She quickly grabbed Castle's arm and cried hysterically,

"Stay with me! Do you hear me, Rick? Don't leave me!" A nurse took Alexis outside to prevent the girl from seeing what was going on. Everything blurred from Kate. She held on to the man and kept uttering into his ear,  
"Stay...please."

All Kate could hear at that moment were blurred sounds from doctors shouting out,

"CLEAR!" Kate observed with tears running down her face. Castle's chest rose up and slowly fell back down,

"Again! CLEAR!" Charging Castle's chest again, the monitor finally beeped. Slowly, the flat line turned into gradual ridges. Kate breathed in again. She didn't realize she was hanging onto Castle's arm for her dear life.

Josh put his hand on her arm, and slowly dragged her away from the room. They needed everybody out to fix the new damages done to Castle's body.

Josh deliberately took her in for a hug. She let him, and cried into his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis and Kate were told to stay in the waiting room. Martha, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny and Lanie eventually arrived after getting phone calls.

"How is he?" Martha quickly ran to take Alexis into her arms,

"He's...alive. He almost.." Alexis couldn't finish her sentence as she started to sob.

Martha looked over at Kate, sitting down with her head in her hands.

Alexis and Martha went to sit down next to her.

"Kate, dear. How are you?" She put her hand on Kate's shoulder. She hated seeing Kate like this. The woman was strong, and she knew that...She eventually knew that something would be enough to break herd own, and realizing that her son is the cause, she needed to comfort Kate.

"He woke up," Kate brought her head up, her eyes so tired from crying, "He woke up..looked at me, and almost said something."  
She glanced at Martha,

"The moment he was back, in just seconds, he slipped away." She started to cry again. Martha took her in for a hug.

"He's a fighter. He'll be alright." She assured her, "He'll..be fine."

* * *

_**A/N: Woah..okay first of all, The author of my favorite fanfic ever just reviewed mine. WHAT IS AIR. I don't even know how to feel.. I'm so... so very thankful for all the reviews.  
The best compliment I got.. "It's like I'm watching the show!" THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
Anyways, this chapter was a little choppy. I needed to stop it there because the next will be pretty loaded. Reviews would be lovely. I don't know what I'm doing with this fic anymore. I had so many good ideas but I'm doubting them. :| I can't let bad reviews get to me, right? So yeah.. I will just go refresh my mind...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Don't worry! I'm going to follow through my plan. : )**_  
_**Fluff, fluff, fluffity fluff fluff.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or songs mentioned.**

* * *

As all the hype died down, Kate went back to her apartment to pack new clothes. She froze zipping up her bag, letting tears flow down her face. She remembered what occurred just hours ago.

There he was. In her arms. Slipping away from her.

That moment scared her to her death. She realized she was crying so hysterically in front of everyone. She forgot her own fiancée was in the room. _What was I thinking?_ She knew.

She was thinking about her life without Castle and was completely terrified at the thought.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Josh went to check up on Castle. Checking the monitor and Castle's blood pressure, he heard someone mumble. He looked at the man on the bed,

"Rick? Hey. Can you hear me good?"

"Mhm," he replied, still with his eyes closed.

"You feeling any pain?"

"My...my right si-" he said, losing his breath,

"Your right side? Yeah; that's gonna be pretty busted for a while. You've got bruises everywhere. You weren't just shot. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Got shot, then...then I remember being kicked..& all that...all that stuff,"

"Ok, well..just relax.."

"Ka.." he started, he couldn't finish his words, breathing in, he continued, "Kate?"

Josh breathed in, "She's been here. For the past week she was practically living here," he grimaced, "She was...by your side the whole time," his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Wh..Why?" Rick's eyes widened,

"She...she uh," Josh sighed, "Cause she loves you."

Castle smirked, "You mean you, right?"

"No, I mean you. She was practically weeping like you were already dead," he paused, "I'm glad though; that you're fine, I wouldn't want to see what she'd be like.." he looked down,  
"Listen, you'd...You'd take care of her, right? You'd love her and make her happy?"

Rick automatically replied, "Already do." After a split second, Castle finally realized what Josh asked, "Wait, what are you trying to say?"

Josh inhaled, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he felt like it was right.

"I'm..I'm letting her go," Rick looked at the doctor with a shocked expression.  
"I feel like I'm keeping her away from happiness. Away from what she really wants and needs. I love her, which is why I'm letting her go. She needs you, Rick. As much as it saddens me, I'm never there for her, but you are."

Rick was still trying to absorb everything in, after all he was still knocked up on painkillers,  
_Am I dreaming? Is this real life? _He gulped,

"Don't mention this little conversation to her. Please?"

Castle shook his head. He wasn't even quite sure this conversation was real so why would he bring it up?

* * *

An hour later Kate made her way to the hospital. Castle was now wide awake, reminiscing the words from the doctor. He heard footsteps, and knew it was from a certain detective. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping, still.

Kate walked in and set her bag down.

She walked up to his side, sighing. Something about just seeing him made her world. She then thought if she could lay next to him. She needed to feel him. She needed to know that he was still there.

Slowly pulling back the covers, she slipped into his left side, holding onto his arm. She loved the feeling. She didn't want him to be taken away from her. Just being with him, she forgets the world and her problems.

She closed her eyes and softly sang a song,

_"If I lay here, if I just..lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world,_"

Her voice started to crack as tears made their way,

_"Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life _"

Rick sang back with a rough voice, Kate suddenly brought her head up,

"Castle!" she hugged him tight,

"Apples! Apples! Apples!" he grimaced,

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here, let me get off,"

"No," he grabbed her arm before she hopped off the bed,

"Stay. Please,"

Carefully, she squeezed his arm,

"You idiot," surprised by the words,

"What?"

"You're such an idiot for doing what you did,"

"What? For going into that..alley?"

"Yes! You should have called me! Let me know, or at least let me go with you,"

"Beckett, if you remember..We weren't quite on speaking terms,"

"But you know that I'd still drop everything, & be with you,"

She looked up at his face, gently stroked it from his ear down to his chin,

"You scared the freaking crap out of me. Twice," their eyes then locked on each other,

"I didn't know I had that effect on you, Detective Beckett."

"Well, you do." They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime. Just cuddled and relaxed in the silence. Kate then finally said,

"I read it." she whispered. Knowing what she was talking about, Rick held her tighter.

"I hope you know I meant every single word,"

"I know you did."

Castle then felt the sudden heaviness in the environment.

"Let's talk about something else first,"

She was glad he changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about that specific thing yet, she just needed to be here. Close to him.

"What's happened in the past 2 months? Did ya miss me? Ryan been fetching you a bear claw every morning?" he smiled that smile she absolutely missed.

After catching up, sleep finally took over.

* * *

Hours later, Josh went to check again on Castle's conditions. He walked in and was surprised by the sight.

He had to admit, his heart did ache a little, but he knew it was all for the better.

He started for the door but heard someone call his name,

"Josh, wait.."

Kate slid out of Castle's arms slowly. He was awake, but he knew he had to let the two have their talk.

"I can explain... about..that,"

"You don't need to, Kate. I know you care for him. I don't blame you. You love the guy, you always have." He smiled a hurt smile, "Go to him, be with him."

Kate was taken back by his words, _Is he..is he breaking up with me? _Sudden tears started to form again around her eyes. Josh slowly slid the engagement ring off her finger,

"I'm...so sorry," She said while closing her eyes, "This wasn't the way I wanted it to,"

"Shhh..Kate, I love you. And I only care for your happiness and you're happy with him, it's as simple as that. But when you need me, just let me know." He smiled at her and walked away.

Kate was left standing there. She didn't know if she was supposed to be hurt or happy. She looked at her love walking away, and then looked back at her soul mate.

He was admiring her. He patted the space by his side.

"You heard of all that, didn't you." She laid next to him,

"I already knew," He bit his lips, _whoops._

"You what?" Kate's eyes were alarmed.

"He talked to me, earlier," he sighed "He realized what you needed and he let you go," His arms squeezed her tighter.

Kate was silent. It was over. The heartache of having to choose, was over.

* * *

**A/N: Blaaaaah, I didn't like the last part of this chapter. I thought it could have been better. :|**

**Anyways, finally! Josh is outta the picture... buuuuuuut, there's still so much to explore around with these two. Reviews?**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Why hello there! Just thought I'd start off saying Thank You to everyone that has been here the whole ride..and HELLO and WELCOME to those that just found this story. Your reviews are awesome. :) It's been sort of a while since I updated.. So ta da!  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone or anything.._  
**

* * *

A week went by and Castle was let go from the hospital. He was rocky every time he took a step. Busted ribs, sprained ankle, and bruises almost everywhere. He wasn't in the best shape but Beckett was more than glad he was alive.

Every second he was away from her, it killed her.

She tried to do whatever she could to get off work early to head over to his apartment.

* * *

Using the spare keys, Kate turned the knob and quietly took her shoes off while hanging her coat. She made her way to his room where there, Richard Castle lay.

His peaceful face, back again. Kate loved the sight. She absolutely adored him. Everyday, she'd come home to a resting Castle.

She paused. _Did she just think of Castle's home as hers?_ Their relationship improved, yes, but they weren't _in_a relationship. They cuddled, held hands a lot, but never did it come across their minds to actually talk about their relationship.

She pulled back the covers and laid next to him. She sat up on her elbow just admiring his face,

"That's creepy, y'know,"

She let out a little laugh, "I thought you were sleeping,"

"I was...till suddenly, in my dreams, everything smelled like cherries." he opened his eyes and smiled.

She was gone for a day but it felt like she hasn't seen his smile in ages. Just staring into each others eyes,Kate was smiling back, till Castle's smile disappeared.

"You ok?"

He sighed, "I'm fine,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's been roaming around my head for awhile...You said that you...you said that you read it?"

"Yes," she laid on her back, and wrapped her arms around his,

"Why? Was I not supposed to?"

"I didn't think you'd even pick up a copy of Heat Rises,"

She giggled, "Well, a certain someone got it for me, and told me to read it,"

He looked at her, confused.

"That's not important...the important part is..that I read it,"

Castle kept his eyes on her, expecting her to finish her sentence,

"I read it and..I..."

"And what?"

"Castle, I cant... I can't talk about my feelings..this is too weird,"

"Kate,"

"I broke down." She looked into his eyes, "I read it and I broke down. And then I read it again and again,"

"Was it too much?"

"Was it all true? That wasn't Rook talking,"

He sighed, "All absolutely true." Kate's eyes started to tear up. Castle remained quiet, letting her be.

"I want..I want to believe you..so bad,"

"..but?"

"But why do I get the feeling that you'd leave? That..once you've had your way, you'd be done."

He was astonished, "Katherine Beckett, I never..ever think of you that way. You're not just some woman I want to lay with,"  
Kate looked into his eyes, _he's serious_.

"There are no words in my vocabulary, -which is quite large..to tell you how much you mean to me. I know you think of me as this uncommitted man because of my two failed marriages. I know you're not ready to hear this Kate, but I love you. I've grown to love you. I'd never leave you. If you don't believe me, think about why my marriages ended.

I was young and stupid, **VERY** stupid," she let out a small laugh, "but come to think of it, what if they failed because I haven't met the right person? I went too fast when I should have waited for the day I met you. And then think about all these years. No matter the circumstances, I never left,"

"But y-" she tried to interrupt,

"That summer didn't count. I didn't want to leave you. I left because, I left because I thought it was better for you. You were doing so well with Tom that I thought..You don't need me anymore," He looked deeply into her eyes, "Two months ago, I left because..I was weak. I was weak to stand up for something..-someone I love. I knew I couldn't compete with Josh,"

"Rick..."

"But if those things never happened, we wouldn't be here, today."

Their eyes intently locked on each other.

"From now on; I'll wait. You think of what you want, I won't push. I'm here for you, Kate. Whatever you want to do with our...relationship, I'll understand."

Just hearing his words, Kate wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry. But no, she was stronger than that. She needed to tell him, she had to tell him that she needed him.

Still so quiet, Castle finally spoke his last words for them to sink into her brain,

"I'll be the one for you. You're that one for me, and we could just dive into it together,"

He laid back down on his back exhaling. He didn't realize his position was torturing his ribs till the throbbing pain had reminded him.  
Kate was left, dumbfounded. He used her words. She looked at him. His eyes closed, and his lips in a tight line.

She noticed that his hands were in fists. She reached for them, and he opened his eyes.

They're eyes locked again. As she caressed his face, she planted a peck on his lips before saying,

"I love you, Rick."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kate had to be fully engaged into work. She was always distracted by the fact a certain writer wasn't by her side throughout the whole day. She thought to herself,

_He's even more annoying when he's not here. _She laughed quietly.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Oh hey, Nate..." She stopped, noticing the huge bouquet of roses in his hands. "What in the..?"

"From a special someone." He smiled, set the flowers on her desk and left.

She stood up to take the card in the middle.

_"Sometimes my eyes get jealous of my heart. Know why? Because you always remain close to my heart and far from my eyes."_

Kate's heart jumped the moment she read it. There was no name, but she knew exactly who the flowers were from.

"Hey, boss! Someone's got a secret admirer!" Esposito came walking in with a huge grin,

"These are huge!" Detective Ryan exclaimed,

The boys were obviously thinking they were from Castle since he hasn't been at the precinct for a while. She kept quiet, trying to keep her smile away. She wasn't ready to tell her team about Castle. They'd get too excited, too happy, it just might be_ too_ annoying.

For the next few nights, Kate would sleep over at Castle's place, keeping him company, taking care of him. The days were longer when she'd have to leave him behind for work.

She missed him too much, she just had to be where he was. Castle, on the other hand..did something about it. Everyday, either flowers or a box of treats were always sent to the Detective, along with sweet little notes from the writer.

_"You have won my love, now I love you. This heart of mine, I give to you. So keep it safe as I have done. For you have two and I have none!"_

_"Dream of a man, that cherishes you and adores you... Now, stop dreaming.. Because I'm already yours. :)"_

Castle's little sayings started off cute, corny and funny. But, the more he kept sending in, the more they were sounding sincere.

_"I know this is love because this .. you and me .. feels so right. "_

"You are my perfect soul mate who brings the very best out of me. "

The flowers that came with a card on Friday, finally relaxed Kate,

"_Sorry, am I pushing? I got carried away. I love you. Come home."_

And that's just what she was about to do. 

* * *

_**A/N2:**** Sorry, not so sure about this chapter. Made it a bit short just to buy me some time. Hah. It feels a little rushed to me, but I fast forwarded a bit from the last chapter. (Does that make sense?)**** LOL, anyways, NOW that their relationship...is a relationship.. Will Castle get better? Will he finally step foot at the precinct? I dunno... Reviews are always so very lovely. **  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hi...again. Another update! I owe you guys.**_  
_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anythaaaang.**_

* * *

The two kept their new relationship to themselves. Except for the redheads. They eventually found out.

Kate left the loft an hour earlier, leaving a kiss on Castle's cheek while he was sleeping. Another day of work, another day without him. ...

Castle was now well enough to walk properly. He woke up this Monday morning feeling way better. He got dressed and made his way to fulfill his bear claw duties.

* * *

Kate was surprised to see him back on his toes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while taking the coffee from his hands,

"Well, who else would get you that?" he pointed at the cup.

She smiled at him, "Thank you,"

"Always," He started leaning forward a bit to kiss her, but stopped in his tracks as he realized they weren't alone.

"CASTLE! My man! How are you?" Esposito walked up, the two did their usual handshake.

"Never better," He smiled. It was nice to see the boys again. He felt like he was locked up in his apartment for so long.

"So what's in store for today?" he took his seat,

"The usual," She looked at him. She saw the longing in his face to just at least hug her. She put her hand on his knee,

"How you feelin?"

"Better. Really." She smiled.

He leaned in closer,

"So...I was thinking.."

She lifted an eyebrow,  
"How would," he stretched out his collar of his shirt as if it was choking him, "How would you like to go on a real date..with me?"

He asked quietly, making sure no one heard. She laughed at how he was nervous. He looked at her with serious eyes.  
She finally got herself together, and smiled at him.

"I'd love to," She didn't realized his body was so tense till he settled back into his chair, relieved, "But,"

He suddenly tensed up again,

"As long as you give me warning. If you're planning some extravagant thing, tell me."  
He relaxed again,

"Well, what if I told you...to pack a suitcase for 5 days?"

Kate finally glared at him, "Castle, what are you planning?" she asked, sternly.

He gulped, "I don't want to tell you, it's a surprise! But trust me, you'll love it."

She didn't speak, still glaring at him.

"But if you want to back out, it's fine."

"No, I'm curious.. But I'm telling you right now if you spend thousands of dolla-,"

"Kate, just trust me? Please?"

She breathed in, "I do and..okay,"

* * *

"See ya in five days, dad! Have fun!" Alexis yelled out as her father left to pick up his extraordinary date, with a suitcase in hand.

He nervously knocked on her door. He was scared. He was afraid that he's going too fast for her, but then thought about it, _this is our first date_._ I need to prove to her_.

Seconds later, one, tall, absolutely beautiful woman opened the door,

"Hey," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek,

She continued to always take his breath away, "You ready?"

"Not exactly. Tell me where we're going..."

"Now that would just ruin the whole concept of 'Surprise'," he gave her smug smile.

"Captain gave me a week off, so you have me for today, till next Tuesday,"

"But we're only leaving for 5 days."

"So? Complaining, Castle?"

He smiled at her. He didn't ask for two extra days, "Not complaining." he took her bags and the two made their way to the car waiting outside.

* * *

Rick was silent most of the time, continuing to keep his mouth shut as the whole car ride Kate was rambling off how normal men just don't take their first date on a trip,

"So, is that what you think of me, Detective?" He turned to her, "Am I normal to you?"

She smiled. She realized what she said and wanted to take it back, "No, you're not normal. You're an egotistical, rich, handsome writer. You're not normal at all,"

He just stared at her, and she continued,

"But, it is because you're so not normal, that I love you anyway." She kissed him, not deeply, but with enough passion for him to forget what they were talking about.

* * *

The two made their way into the airport, Kate was noticing that they were moving fast. They never had to fall in line, check their bags in or go through security. She would say something, but a voice in her head told her,

_This is Richard Castle. Who knows what he's up to..Let him have his fun._

She just held onto his hand, following him.

* * *

In order to keep the location a secret from her, Castle announced they were taking a private plane. Beckett, however, refused.

"Richard Castle, tell me where we're going right now. We are _not_ using a private plane! Why isn't 1st class enough for you?"

"Kate, let me have my way..-Sorry, that came out wrong. Look, please. I want to do this for you. I want you to know that this is me, being me. I like extravagant things. I like doing things big! Especially for people I care about. Just...trust me, please."

She sighed, still annoyed but went with the plan.

The plane started to lift off while the two snuggled together closely.  
Rick was looking out the window trying to hide his worried face.

"Castle, what's wrong?"  
He sighed, "I've been wanting to do this for so long. I don't want to mess up."

She reached her hand up to his chin to make him face her,  
"Do what you want. Listen to your heart, I promise I won't make a fuss about it, no matter how crazy your plans are."

"Really? You don't think this is going too fast for you?"

"It does feel fast...But it feels very right." She smiled,

"Okay," He gently kissed her forehead, "You just get some rest. You've got 6 full hours of nothing but the view of my face and clouds."

"I sure love the clouds,"

"You wound me, Detective."

They laughed for a while till sleep finally took over.

* * *

**_A/N: This story is about to go down that road... That journey we've all been waiting for. :D  
Thanks really for helping me make it this far. I honestly thought I'd stop by chapter 3. Hahah.  
Sooooooo...Where are the duo going? What in the world does Castle have up his sleeve? ;)  
(These chapters are all a little short, I apologize.)  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CastleWriter13**_******_ : You just had to guess where, huh? ;)_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.._

* * *

"Kate? Wake up. We're about to land," he gently rubbed her arm.

"Land where, Castle?" she said groggily,

He let out a small laugh, "Take a look," he gently lifted her up and positioned her on his lap. She took a look outside the window,

"Oh...my..." She looked at Castle in disbelief, "Castle! You did _not_ take me to..." she looked back at the window, suddenly interrupted by the beautiful view.

"I thought to myself, why take the most beautiful woman in the world to an ordinary restaurant and not take her to the most beautiful city in the world?_" _Kate finally looked back at him,

"I would be so mad right now," she leaned in, kissing him softly.

* * *

"Welcome to Le Meurice Paris!" the doorman greeted them as they made their way to the lobby.

"C'est étonnant!" Beckett quickly exclaimed in awe of the place. Castle just looked at the woman, linked to his arm.

What ever did he do to deserve her?

"I took the royal-suite. I couldn't resist..but if you want to step down to a,"

"No, it's fine" She smiled at him, "After all, it's not everyday I come to a five-star hotel in Paris and stay in a royal-suite.

"Say that again in a few years," he said, lowly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring. Everything is so beautiful here,"

"I know!"

"I think that's because you stepped foot into this place,"

"Castle, that's just about the cheesiest thing I've heard," She started to laugh,

"Cheesy, but true."

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu !" Was all Kate could say when they finally got to the suite.

"You know, as sexy as that sounds, I'm not really fluent in French..soo,"

Beckett turned to the man behind her, "Oh my God, Castle! If this is what a first date is like with you, I cannot imagine what a second date is," She turned to check the the view from the patio.

Rick stood there, admiring. Her back to him, her hair flowing with the wind. It was beautiful. _She _was beautiful. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. He made his way to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate felt her heart skip a beat. Just his touch had that effect on her. Just his.

"We are in the heart of Paris," he whispered into her shoulder,

"Thank you," she leaned her head back,

"Always." He kissed her bare shoulder, "Care to join me for dinner, Kate?"

She turned around in his arms, "I would love to," and then her lips made their way to his.

* * *

"So tell me Castle, why Paris?" she asked before sipping her wine.

"Well for one, it's the most romantic place in the world, and two why _not _Paris?" He gave her his signature smile,

"This is beautiful. Really. So, do you have any plans for our first night?"

"Oh, why yes I do," he raised his eyebrows while revealing a playful grin.

"Other than that idea," she responded with a glare.

"I was just thinking of settling in first. Unpack, relax. It was a pretty long flight and we're going to have a pretty long day tomorrow."

"That's sounds great,"

The rest of the dinner was absolutely amazing, -according to Kate Beckett. Throughout their whole conversation she kept thinking to herself,

"_What ever did I do, to deserve him?"_ She couldn't help but see a glimpse of her future with Richard Castle. Was he it? Was he her one and done?

Wait a second, we're on our first date, stop thinking too fast, Kate!

A voice reminded her, but another tried to disagree.

You've practically been married to him the day you met. He's the one, Kate.

* * *

_**A/N: Stopping it here. Sorry! I won't be able to update for awhile.. :(**_

_**BUT CAN I JUST SAY... DID YOU SEE THE TO LOVE AND DIE IN LA PROMO?**_

_**My writing skills are a bit shaky today.. Stana/Beckett in a bikini has been glued to my eyes...everything I see, is her. :O**_

_**So yes.. Reviews**_

_**please? And also!... Give my other fic a shot! :) Would love to hear what ya think. I have a lot in store for that one, but I'll only continue to write if you guys like it.  
P.S If wanna check out the hotel they're staying at.. w w w . lemeurice . com / paris-hotel (without the spaces:)  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N : YAY! An update. :) Sorry for the long wait, you guys!  
But I'm baaack.  
Disclaimer : I don't own these people, these places, these things. Just this laptop I'm typing on..  
**_

* * *

Before opening her eyes, Kate felt a heavy weight around her waist. Nothing beats the feeling of having Richard Castle cuddled up with you.

Not caring if he was still asleep or not, Kate rolled to face him. His arm still draped over her.

"Creepy Beckett, again."

She chuckled, "There's something about your face when you're asleep. You just look so…innocent."

"Hmm.." He pulled her closer for a morning kiss. "Good Morning, Kate."

"If I get to wake up like this everyday, it's definitely good." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "So, what can a girl do around here to get a cup of coffee with Richard Castle?" She playfully smiled,

"Well, I have an answer for that, but it might be a little too early," He wagged his eyebrows, "Get changed, we're not just going to have their typical coffee in this hotel. I know the perfect place," He tightly hugged her before letting her go.

* * *

"Café de Flore!"

"Sounds good," the couple took their seats at an outside table.

"Bonjour ! What can I get for you today?"

"One Café viennois, and your Café Expresso Spécial de Flore," Castle proudly said without reading the menu.

"Est-ce que ce sera tout ?"

"Oui," He gave the waiter a friendly smile while returning the menus. He turned back to Beckett who seemed astounded.

"What?"

"You said you weren't fluent in French,"

"Oh, I'm not.. But I know enough to keep up a conversation. It's required for all the traveling I have to do,"

"Huh, I see."

"It makes you want me, right?"

"In your dreams, Castle."

"It _is _in my dreams." The two continued with their usual banter till they were interrupted with the return of the waiter, this time carrying a tray of their drinks.

"Appréciez!"

As soon as the waiter set their drinks down on their table, Beckett's jaw dropped. "Oh Castle, if they look this good, I can only imagine what they taste like."

"Well, stop imagining and taste them!" She first took a sip from the Café viennois, "Mmmmm!" was all she could utter.

"I'm guessing you'll have that one and I'll have the-" He was immediately cut off by Kate's hand grabbing the other cup of coffee,

"Of course I'm going to try the other one," She sipped and was also amazed by how good it tasted, "Mmmm, you sure know how to pick em,"

"I do." Two little words that held more meaning than set the coffee down for Castle to have, and settled for the Café Viennois.

"So, what are your plans today?" She took a sip and as she pulled the cup away from her face, Rick couldn't hold a chuckle.

"What?"

"You have a little, uh.." He pointed to the top of his lips, "Here, let me get it."

He gently leaned across the small table to place his lips right above hers, removing the whipped cream mustache she had gotten. As he sat back down, nothing else was on her face but an appreciative smile.

"Thank you,"

"Always."

"So, like I asked, what are your plans?"

"Well, we're in Paris! I was planning we could go see the Arc de Triomphe. But first, I need to go take care of something back at the hotel." He gave her a sneaky smile, and God only knows what Rick Castle is up to.

So, Kate just smiled back.

* * *

"Yes. Make sure it is packaged nicely. Gold. Definitely gold. And the card? Ok, thank you." Rick hung up from his call and caught sight of Kate staring back at him from the couch.

"May I help you?"

"Who was that?"

"Uh, a friend," He gave her a sheepish smile, "Now, let's get going." He offered his arm and Kate gladly took it.

"So, after the Arc de Triomphe, where to?" He laughed quietly, "Slow down, Kate! We've got all the time we need. I've got surprises in store for you."

"Castle..Surprises? As in..plural?"

"Yes, Kate.. Plural as in more than one."

She just frowned, "Castle,"

"Ah, ah, ah," He cut her off, "You promised you won't make a fuss about my plans." She sighed and let him win.

* * *

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"Wait till later," Castle mentioned.

"What can be more beautiful than this? … Wait, don't answer that," She smiled, knowing what he was going say. Rick beamed back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist as they were both facing forward, admiring one of the most famous monuments.

Again, Kate got that kick in her stomach. The feeling of being loved and the feeling of safety, too. As she was relaxing in his arms, she felt one of them slowly loosen.

Rick reached to his back pocket and took out a digital camera.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I had the concierge get one. Why be in Paris and not capture the moments?"

"Agreed,"

"Come on, let's take our first picture." He positioned them so the monument was behind them. He extended his arm and snapped a couple of pictures.

What came to his surprise, Kate turned her head to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. Surprised at the action, he turned to look at her. Staring deeply into her eyes, he snapped another picture.

"Thank you, Kate."

"For?"

"For coming." She just smiled and kissed him,

"Always."  
The two shared a long, meaningful kiss, and Castle was lucky enough he didn't get too lost in it so he could snap a couple more pictures.

"So Detective, how do you feel about gardens, and walks?" She let out a chuckle,

"Sounds romantic,"

* * *

For hours, the duo did nothing but walk around the Garden of Tileries. They both never got bored of each other. They were simple. Just walking around, holding hands.

Anyone from the outside would think they're newly weds. They talked and talked about anything. One subject led to another.

Kate felt more than relaxed. Everything they talked about was light. Nothing about work or their troubles.

It was then that Castle suddenly realized it was getting darker.

"Okay, time to initiate my surprise," He sheepishly grinned, "We need to get back to the hotel, get ready and head out, again."

"Well, where exactly are we going?"

"Patience, Kate. You'll find out,"

* * *

"Thank you, Jon. I believe this is all I need."

As Jon, the concierge was about to head out of the room, Rick called out, "Oh wait! How about a car service? Take us back here around, 10?"

"Got it. Enjoy your evening, Mr. Castle."

"Thanks, man." As Jon left, Kate emerged from the bedroom, "So, what shall I wear to this surprise of yours?"

"Glad you asked." He slowly revealed two boxes stacked on top of each other, from behind him, "Get dressed and I'll meet you out here. Unless… You need help," He handed her the big box.

"I think I can manage," She laughed and made her way to the bathroom. Castle used his time to get dressed, too.

After ten minutes, he was done. All dressed in a black tie suit and a light gold tie. Right as he was fidgeting with it, Kate slowly walked in.

Immediately, Castle forgot about the tie. His jaw dropped to say something but words couldn't make their way out.

"Having troubles?" She walked up to him and gently fixed his tie.

"You look… Amazing. Amazingly beautiful," He said while kissing her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Rick stepped back after she was done to admire the beauty standing in front of him.

She was wearing a sparkling, gold dress he had picked out. The neckline was low but still an appropriate level. The length of the dress reached just below her knees.

Castle couldn't decide if he should have gotten a longer dress but knew that he'd love to see her long, slender legs.

Kate tied the outfit with her own pair of light, tan heels. Rick thought she looked perfect. Well, close to perfect, he thought again,

"You're missing something,"

"What?"

"Something you haven't worn in a long time,"

He walked passed her making his way to the bathroom. He rummaged through her makeup kit, finding a rectangle, velvet box. He opened it, took what was inside of it and headed back to the living room.

As he returned, Kate saw the piece of jewelry in his hand. It's true. She hadn't worn her mother's ring for a long time.

Rick stood behind her, moving her hair out of the way to place the necklace onto her. After doing so, he placed a kiss on the visible part of her neck.

Kate looked back at him, with a meaningful look. She then spotted the smaller box on the table, with a small card place on top  
"What's that?"

"Oh just a little something I got for you," He gave her a proud smile. He reached down for the box and gently opened the lid.

There staring back at her were shining, diamond earrings. They had a hint of gold that perfectly matched with both her dress and her necklace.

"Castle, these are beautiful!" She reached in to put them on. After doing so, she gave him a sneaky smile. "Give me that,"

Castle realized he was holding the card behind his back. "Oh, uh.. I was debating whether or not I was going to give it to you, but I think I should just-" His sentence was cut short as Kate made her way, snatching the card from his hand.

"_They say the longer you wait for something, the better it is when you get it. In this case, I've waited so long for you, Kate and I'm more than happy, now._"

Kate read it, and as soon as she looked up to meet his eyes, she couldn't control the fact that her vision started getting blurry. She blinked numerously so her tears wouldn't damage her makeup.

"I'm more than happy, now too." She gave him that smile he loved the most.

"So, Rick..Where to?"

"You'll see. This place is special.. Special to every couple in the world." He smiled and took her hand.

* * *

_**A/N: I feel so relieved I was able to reach more than 1,00 words for this chapter. My goal for a chapter is never have less than 1,00 words. I was afraid I would only reach about 500 because writer's block took control over me. But then, I watched some Castle and this happened. :) Read and Review ! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: OHMYGOD. I really apologize for the long wait. Has it been a week? Well things were crazy over here. My sister visited from Minnesota with her family..So didn't have time to update, and then of course..all the hype from To Love and Die in LA… WAS THAT EP AMAZING, OR WHAT?**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own these places, these people, these things, and especially not their love. I do in fact own that TV over there which I'm watching Castle right now..

* * *

Getting into the limo, Kate couldn't handle just looking outside the window. She insisted on poking her head out the sunroof.

"Oh my God," she let out. Taken by the beauty of the environment.

"Castle, you need to look at this." She made room for him to stick his head out, as well. They both rose up, having their torsos touching each other.

"Isn't this just amazing?" Kate asked.

Castle looked at the woman beside him, "Definitely," and he smiled at Kate, who was still admiring the surroundings. She felt his eyes on her and turned to face him.

"You're going to agree with everything I say, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," He smiled, cheerily. Just then, he reached down to his pocket and took out his camera.

"A beautiful woman, gazing at the streets of Paris, wind-blown hair.. I say it's photo shoot time," he grinned.

* * *

Reaching their first destination, Kate was a little confused. They were at the Pont des Arts bridge, over the Seine. She looked at Castle,

"_This_ is the _special _place?"

"Nope. Well, yes. One of them," he grabbed her hand to head out of the limo.

Walking hand in hand, chit-chatting, Castle stopped to look out the Seine River.

"It's beautiful," Kate whispered. Taking one, long look at Kate, Richard Castle bent down.

"See these locks on the fences?" He asked. Kate bent down next to him,

"They're symbol of undying,"

"love." Kate interrupted. As soon as the word slipped out, the two locked eyes.

Slowly, without taking his eyes off of her, Castle reached into his jacket pocket and took out a decent sized padlock.

It was a shiny gold padlock with they're last names engraved. On the back, one word stood out to Kate.

"_Always_." Kate's eyes started to tear up.

"Is this a bit too soon? It was just a thought. I felt like I should,-"

"No, not too soon. Where shall we hang it?" Smiling, while a tear flows down her face.

Wiping the tear away with his thumb, "Anywhere you want."

They locked it, with both their hands.

"So, is this your way of saying you have 'undying love' for me?" Kate revealed a pleasant smile. Smiling at her question, Castle looked at her and exposed a secretive smile,

"_One _of the ways."

"Ah, so there's more."

"Always, Kate. There's _always_ more. C'mon, let's head back to the limo."

* * *

The limo ride only took around seven minutes. Kate was instructed not to look out the sunroof or roll down her window. Castle wanted so deeply to surprise her.

Of course, she _is_ the smartest woman he ever met. She probably figured out where he was taking her but he still wanted to feel like he was surprising her.

One of the many things he loves to do, -especially to people he loves.

"Okay, we're here…Act surprised."

"Why do I need to act?" Castle raised an eyebrow. The driver then opened Kate's door. As she stepped out, she couldn't say anything. No words came through. Her mouth just hung open.

Rick stepped beside her, bringing his hand up to close her mouth. "That's great acting."

"I'm not acting, Rick."

"Oh, come on. You're a detective, how could have you not guessed that I was bringing you here?"

"Well, yes.. I knew.. But I didn't know it was going to be this…this….,"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes!" He smiled, his face showing success.

"I mean, seeing it in pictures and everything.. Pictures don't do it justice," she gawked at the huge, Eiffel tower.

"So, shall we?" He offered his arm,

"We're…we're going up there?"

"Of course!"

"But there's so many people. We could get trampled and,-"

"Well, there's so many people _down here. _Just wait till you get up there." He gave her his signature smile, and she was hooked.

"But before we go," He took out his camera and the two took several couple shots, making sure the Eiffel tower was in perfect view behind them.

* * *

After making their way through hundreds of people, still running hand in hand, the two finally caught their breaths as they reached the elevator.

Although he was still gripping onto her hand, Castle couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Castle, you're staring."

"Is it a crime?"

"It should be,"

"Then arrest me."

"Don't have my cuffs," His grin was suddenly replaced with a pout. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"So, we're on home field."

"What?" Kate asked, puzzled.

"To me, being in an elevator with you.. It's like I'm home. I'm used to us always in elevators. Weird, huh?"

"No, not weird at all." She smiled, trying to fight back a laugh.

The elevator doors opened and Kate was expecting to see the view of Paris, but instead she saw people, walking around.

"We're going to have to do a bit of traveling to get to the very top. That means lots of stairs, lots of elevators. Can your shoes handle that?"

Kate raised her eyebrow, "Castle, my work heels are higher than these. Don't doubt me."

"I'm not doubting _you_. I feel bad for the shoes."

"You are so metro sexual!" She finally let out the laugh she was holding in.

* * *

After climbing three levels of stairs and riding up three elevators, Kate and Rick finally reached the last set of stairs.

"You should have told me this was going to be a bit of a work out,"

"I did. I told you, _'Lots of stairs, lots of elevators.'_" She glared at him. By shock, Castle wasn't in sight anymore, instead, Kate felt her body being lifted up.

"Rick! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you the rest of the way. We're almost there anyways. Give your heels a rest," He chuckled.

"But you could hurt yourself,"

"Oh detective! You wound me. You really think my arms aren't capable of carrying you through a flight of stairs?"

From looking at his face, Kate ignored his question as her eyes shifted to his arms. They were hiding under his suit jacket. They did seem to be muscular.

"Judging by the fact my butt hasn't touched the ground, I guess your arms _are_ capable." She teased,

"Keep insulting my arms and your butt just might end up on the ground,"

Kate's mouth fell a little open, seeing her reaction, Castle laughed.

"We're here." He gently set her down, silently complaining he had to let go of her.

"Castle. This is….. I think this is too much beautiful in one day." She exhaled. Before he could say something she continued, "But I'm not complaining."

"Well, you deserve everything beautiful." He smiled. Ignoring how cheesy that was, Kate went to stand in front of him.

"This.. Everything.. You.. Time of my life, Rick. I can't thank you enough." He reached out to hold both her hands in his. The sky was now dark and the moon's light reflecting on Kate's face was nothing but beautiful. He didn't want to miss this moment, so he took out his camera and quickly snapped a picture of her.

"Sorry, I had to." She smiled at how child-like he sounded. After putting the camera away, he grabbed her hands again.

"You can thank me..by being mine forever." She nodded in agreement.

After sharing a chaste kiss, Castle finally pulled away.

"Hungry, detective?"

"Starving." Castle stepped aside, revealing a nice candle light dinner setup. Kate suddenly realized there was no one around.

"Castle, it seems to be,-" She suddenly frowned at him, "Please tell me you did _not_ pay a lot to empty this place out,"

"Then that would be lying. I don't lie to a cop. Kate, this is special. This was my idea. My surprise for you. The people down there… can wait." He smiled his signature smile again. She smiled back.

She honestly felt bad for the tourists that wanted to see up from the Eiffel tower, but I guess they just had to wait.

* * *

_**A/N2: I honestly wish I could write more. I feel like I owe you guys like 10 chapters now.. I apologize for making you wait! This chapter will be just this chapter. The next, I'll speed up time a bit. I'm starting to get a few more ideas, so I'm guessing I'm getting my groove back. I haven't written in 10 days. Weird. Well, read and review! Please let me know what you think! It helps me write..**_

**I have to re-update so I can add this.. Wanna see the padlock? ;) http: / / emzeecastle. tumblr .com /post/ 5201215767 / foreshadowing-perhaps**  
**Put that in the address bar, without the spaces, of course.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This will be short... Needed to update this story.. so you can all fasten your seat belts because after this chapter... everything..will be everywhere.** _  
_**Disclaimer: Don't own em, nothing at all. **_

* * *

Two days have passed and all the couple did was walk around, admiring the city. Truthfully, walking around was all they had to do.

Kate woke up earlier than usual. It was their last day in Paris, France. She looked to her side, to the man sleeping peacefully. She found out he liked to sleep shirtless.

He took the advantage since Alexis wasn't around. Kate found herself not minding waking up next to a shirtless Richard Castle. 

Oh those arms.

Her eyes wandered down his body. _Why haven't I ever thought of him like this?_She shook her heard. She never thought Castle would be the work out type.

Although, he was surely ripped. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling. _What would life be like with Richard Castle? _She obviously couldn't live without him.

She looked back at him. Observing his gunshot wound and the bruises that were slowly fading away. She remembered the thought of him slipping away from her in just seconds.

Remembering that thought again, she cuddled up closer to him, draping her arm over his chest. She was glad he was still asleep. It gave her time to think.

She thought back to the first time they met. She never, _ever, _would have imagined she'd be laying on a bed next to him. She smiled at the thought.

Look how far they've come. All the rough patches, they still made it through.

"Watcha thinking about?" Kate let out a chuckle,

"Hmmm.. Wouldn't you like to know."

"Wanna know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That we've come so far,"

Kate sat up, looking at his face."That's exactly what I was," she smiled. He knew her better than anyone. Heck, he probably knew her better than herself.

"Can you imagine? Did you ever imagine that we'd end up like this?"

"Nope. I imagined you in a white, long dress walking towards me with the biggest smile on your face." Catching what he said, Kate's mouth dropped. "I _imagined. _Calm down,"

He gently rubber her arm and pulled her closer. "So Mr. Richard Castle is thinking about a third marriage," Surprised at the fact she brought it up again, Rick froze. "Oh don't be silly. I'm not mad.. In fact.. I thought about it, too," she said, biting her lip.

"You? Katherine Beckett? I thought you didn't think about marriage. You were the 'one and done' type."

"I still am," she looked up at him. Gazing into his eyes. His sparkling, blue eyes. "What if I told you that I found him?"

"Well he obviously can't be as good-looking as me." She playfully slapped his chest, "Rick,"

Snapping out of playful mode, Castle looked into her eyes. "Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"What? Me slapping you?"

"No..well yes, that.. But in a different way, but I was talking about what you said. You really think I'm the one?" Rubbing patterns on his bare chest with her fingers, she whispered,

"Why wouldn't you be." Rick knew it wasn't a question. He knew she was being serious. But, isn't it too early? Too early for a marriage? Or were those three years of partnership _already_ three years of a relationship and marriage wouldn't be that different. Except, it's for life.

He looked down at her face. "Tell me what you want," lifting her chin up with his finger.

"You," He laughed quietly.

"In what way?"

"All of them," He hugged her tighter. This was what he was waiting for. Was Kate ready for marriage? Or is this only what she wants for the moment?

* * *

_**A/N: Now before you say that this is going to fast.. just wait for the next chapter. :) I thought I was losing grip on this story.. but inspiration struck. **_  
_**Reviews are loved!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyoneeeee..or anything.**

* * *

After replying to his question, Kate reached up to kiss the man she loved so dearly. She wanted to feel, taste him in every way, and he was willing to let her.

But, some part of him didn't. He brought his hand up her back, soothing her, feeling her until he broke apart.

"Kate.." Before he could finish his sentence, she had her lips pressed against his again. Her hand grabbing onto his hair, the other on his cheek. She was going farther than their usual make out session. Rick could feel he was about to break lose, he needed to hold on to that control,

"Kate. Stop, please."

Hearing his words, Kate opened her eyes, a little surprised mixed with hurt. Did he just reject her?

"Don't get me wrong. I want you. More than you know,"

"Then why not now?" She sounded more annoyed and impatient than she planned.

"Because," he paused; witnessing that he'd hurt her. Her face revealing some sort of rejection.

"Because, this isn't the time yet."

She lifted an eyebrow. Richard Castle was rejecting an opportunity with her. Wasn't this what he wanted the whole time?

"Look," he grabbed both her hands in his, letting his thumb caress her hands, "I've done this..before...with...other women,"

"And what, you suddenly lost the feeling?"

"No, Kate. That's not what I'm trying to say,"

"Then what is it?"

He breathed in deeply, "I've been waiting for this moment, for the longest time, and now that it's here..I don't want it to just be like..like it's some sort of routine. What I'm trying to say is..you're not like any other woman I've been with. I want you and I to be..special. To wait for that right time..When I know that you're mine, and you know that I'm all yours."

After hearing his words, Kate didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to be mad that he didn't really want to be with her? Although he did clearly say he wanted her so bad. Letting all his words sink in, she finally let out a smile. The smile that he loved so much.

"You know what, Rick.. That's actually really sweet."  
"Really?"

"Yeah," She bit her lip before she leaned in and kissed him. "When exactly is the right time?"

He chuckled, "Soon, love. Soon."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Castle was collecting his necessities, getting ready to make his way out. Hearing her question, he felt his heart jump a bit. She wanted to be with him. All the time. As much as he loved that feeling, he needed to get something done. With Kate around, he could never get anything done.

He walked back to wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Positive. I'll be back soon, you won't even notice." He kissed the top of her forehead and continued to the door. He opened it and looked back at her, "Just finish up packing, and once you're done I'll be back." He flashed her a smile before leaving.

She had been smiling at him the whole time, but truth is..She didn't want to be away from him. But then she heard a voice in her head, _You've been inseparable for days, being apart for less than an hour isn't a big deal._ She chuckled. Kate walked back to the bedroom and took out their suitcase. It was a bittersweet moment. Packing their things up, meant it was time to leave Paris. _Paris. _The city of romance. They were in the city of love, yet Rick had refused to make love to her. For some reason, it bothered her. Yes, he laid out his reasons but that just made her want him more.

She let out a relieved sigh. They were going back home. Sure, that meant back to work, back to dealing with other people but that's her normal. That's her home. But right now, she felt like home was wherever Rick is.

* * *

It only took her 15 minutes to get everything packed. She plopped herself down on the couch just thinking about the past few days. She had fallen more in love with him than she could ever imagine. She smiled at the thought. She took a few minutes to just let her eyes roam around the room. The _suite._ Just then, she spotted a thick notebook sitting on the side table next to the couch. She didn't notice it there before. It sure wasn't part of the suite, it looked used, and just seemed out of place. She stretched her arm, reaching for it.  
It was a simple, black notebook. She flipped to the first page and recognized the penmanship right away. The ink was still fresh, so she knew he either wrote it last night before they went to bed.

_Katherine Beckett,_

_These words were never supposed to be for anyone else's eyes but mine. I thought about it long and hard and decided for your eyes to take a look. These words, they're for you. I was going to throw them away..but then I thought to myself, 'I may need this one day. Beckett, can be very stubborn. She may need a little more convincing.' So, I thought to just re-write them here, on a blank page. Once I wrote them, I realized I could make this more than it is. I decided to write in this notebook everyday, like a journal. Stuff about you, me, us.. Stuff I probably wouldn't say out loud, and stuff that I've said before but I just want it in ink._

While reading, she couldn't help but grin. He had his way with words.

_I started writing this after your apartment blew up. I would get into detail right now, but I guess you just have to flip the page. This was supposed to be an intro page. You see how I babble a lot when it comes to you? Oh, Detective. _

_I hope that while I'm out, you'll be able to finish this little book of mine. Although, there is definitely a lot of writing in here, I can trust your reading skills._

She immediately flipped the page before she could even read the last word.

_March 22, 2010  
It only took a few seconds for my heart to break. Seeing the smoke and flames coming out of your apartment windows, I stopped. Everything stopped. I thought I had lost you at that moment. You have no idea how fast I ran to get in that building. Just so you know, I didn't have a hard time breaking down the door. I couldn't think of anything else but to have you in my arms. Alive. I ran, I yelled your name. I panicked. When I heard you coughing, a huge weight had been lifted off. The weight of having to live through life without my friend.  
I'm going to try and not mention anything about you being naked at the time. Whoops, I think I failed.  
Tonight, made everything more complicated for me. From Scott Dunn planning to kill you because of my books, to your apartment blowing up.. It was all my fault. I can say that now, because I know you can't slap me through paper. It was, and is my fault, Kate. If it wasn't for my books, you wouldn't have been targeted. But, that was in the past. When I said you have a home, you have people that care about you, I meant it. My loft is open for you, always. Oh, by the way.. You're upstairs in the guest room.. Isn't it funny.. You won't be reading this for another couple of years. (Well, I hope so.)_

Kate read and read until she reached a page where she found herself taking longer to read.

_April 19, 2010_  
_I apologize if I sound bitter today. I'm sensing a lot of things going the opposite direction. I learned a lot about Esposito today. Enough for me to gain more respect for him. But, that's not what I wanted to write about. Y'know Demming? Yeah.. I don't like him. I didn't tell you because you two seemed to have some sort of..connection. I hate admitting it. Really hate it. Well, hate him. I can just hear you right now, reading this, you're probably saying "He's a great guy, Castle." yadda yadda. Yeah, he was nice, but I just didn't like him. I'm going to stop writing on this for today, before I get too carried away._

Kate let out a laugh. Castle was jealous. He was definitely jealous.

_May 3, 2010_  
_Well, wasn't today interesting? Met your friend, Madison. Sweet, sweet girl. Talkative, too. Popular subjects with her, aside from food? Kate Beckett. *insert wink face here* As much as I hate to say this, Demming is still around. I don't know about you but whenever I see his face, I just want to... Never mind, you're a cop. Anyways, back to the subject. Today, I realized so many things about you. You're smiling. I've never seen that kind of smile before. I guess you're really happy. And you know what, I'm happy if you are._

_May 17, 2010_  
_I didn't realize how serious you and Demming were till today. I invited you to the Hamptons, I was really hoping you'd say yes. I thought you needed a break. A really good one. But apparently, you had other plans. Which is fine with me. Speaking of, I'm at the Hamptons right now..Writing this. Gina would probably be unhappy but I've got the whole summer. I'm not going to write a lot for today. I just don't know what to say anymore._

Kate breathed in. If only he said these words to her. If only she knew that he was hurting, too. She was so positive that it was only her heart that was broken that night. But, apparently, as she flipped through the pages, Castle was as heartbroken as she was. She noticed he wrote the dates, but never wrote anything. The pages were filled with dates till there was writing again on September 15, 2010.

_September 15, 2010_  
_It's my last day at the Hamptons, I'm sorry for not writing much. I didn't know what to say. I can say these little words though. I miss you._

Kate's heart started beating a hundred times faster.

_September 20, 2010  
Today was bizarre! I got arrested today. Oh, by you. Now, I know it wasn't exactly the proper way to see you after all those months. But really, it was good to see you. I've missed you so much. You have no idea. You probably won't ever know._

As she was about to turn the page, the doorknob clicked and she saw a dashing man standing in the doorway. Dumbfounded.

* * *

_**Splitting this chapter into two. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chap, but... hopefully it'll be soon.**  
**I apologize for the suuuuuuuuuuuperlong delay in updating this fic. School is almost ending and my stress level is really, really high.**_

**Stay tuned till the next chap... Try and wonder what Castle has been doing..**  
**Reviews are loved.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything. **

* * *

"Hey,"

Rick gulped, "Hey. I see you..found the book."

Kate held up the notebook, "Uh, yeah. I've been reading it," she let out a slight smile.

"Did you finish or,"

"Nope. I'm on September 20."

"Oh."

"Yup, so what did you do?"

Relieved that she changed the subject, Castle made his way from the doorway to the couch, "Oh, you know. Just checked out a couple of stores. Got some souvenirs for Alexis and the guys, oh and Lanie."

"You bought souvenirs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if I had known..I would have gone with you. That way, you didn't take close to an hour just trying to figure out what to get Lanie," she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay, I admit. Buying stuff for the guys wasn't that hard, but when it came to Lanie...I was clueless."

As Kate let out a giggle, she cuddled closer to him. "So, what did you end up getting?"

"I got Ryan and Esposito matching mugs,"

"Matching mugs?"

"Yeah," he reached into the plastic bag and unwrapped the two mugs. "One says 'I'm salt' and the other says 'I'm pepper' and if you turn them, they say it in French, too."

"Ha! That's perfect!"

"I know, right? And I got Alexis an Eiffel tower."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Oh no, not _that_ one. That would've cost me billions. But, I got a mini one. Something for her desk."

"That's cute," Kate smiled at the fact Rick was such a great dad.

"And for Lanie…." he bent down to reach into the bag and took out a box, "a pair of Christian Louboutins and a matching purse, of course."

Kate let out a faint gasp, "That's..wow that's perfect for her."

"Took me a while, but I thought it was good enough. For her. I was actually thinking more of my health while picking her gift out."

"Your health?"

"Yeah..because if she didn't like it, God knows what she'd do."

She smiled, "It's the thought that counts, Rick. But the fact that these are Louboutins. Wow."

The two locked eyes for a moment till Kate broke silence. "What about the captain?"

"Oh, I got him two bottles of lallement champagne."

"He'd like that."  
"I know," he put all the gifts away and lifted her up so now she was practically sitting on his lap.

"We all packed?"

"Mhm.." She leaned in closer, burying her hands in his hair, their faces inches away from each other, "So, you spent all that time getting stuff for our friends.."

"Mhm.."

"You forgetting someone?"

He paused to think, "Oh! Yes! I also got shoes and a purse for my mother."

Kate snapped out of her sultry mood and slapped his chest, playfully.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Of course I got something for my favorite girl."

"And that something is?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. C'mon, let's eat a lil something before bed."

Kate was a little curious as to what was up the writer's sleeve. But for now, she'll just have to play along.

* * *

_She breathed in the summer air. Embraced the feeling of sand between her toes, and admiring the sight of the sun setting. _

_"Now, why is my wife all alone, watching the sunset?"_

_She felt those muscular arms wrap around her waist. _

_"Everyone's busy drinking and dancing, so I slipped away to catch this," she raised her hand gesturing to the sun. _

_"You could have called me,"_

_"I knew you'd follow,"_

_"So what's on your mind?"_

_She turned in his arms to face him. He changed out of his white tux into a much more comfortable dress shirt and khakis, "You,"_

_"You mean 'Us'?"_  
_"Yes."_

_"We finally did it, didn't we?"_

_"We finally did it."_

_Rick Castle took one long look at the woman in front of him. Her hair let down with beach waves, a flower clipped behind her ear. _

_Wearing a long white summer dress, barefoot, and barely wearing any make up. _

_"You're all mine, Mrs. Castle." he whispered before leaning down to kiss his wife._

Kate's eyes shot open. It was either the heat in the dream or the heat in the room that had woken her. She felt the same muscular arm wrapped around her.

She wiped her forehead, realizing she was sweating. The man next to her squirmed a bit till he turned her to face him.

"Did I wake you?"

"Uh, no. I just had a dream. Did you just come into bed?"

"...No,"

"Castle,"

"Okay, I was writing then I came in here 10 minutes ago."

Kate looked to her side to see that the clock read "2:30 am" and then turned back to face him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kate looked confused, "Talk about what?"

"Your dream. Was it a dream or a night,"

"It was a dream," she cut him off.

"Share with the class, Beckett?" He smiled her favorite smile.

"It was nothing really,"

"Right,"

She smiled, knowing he won't let it go, "Ok, it was me and you,"

He cleared his thought "You and I," he corrected her,

"Okay, you and I..we were on a beach. I was watching the sunset, wearing the most comfortable dress ever. You weren't looking too bad,"

His face straightened, "Kidding. You actually looked very handsome," He smiled at her correction, "So, we were on the beach and you just kept calling me your wife, 'Mrs. Castle.'"

He had a sheepish grin, "So you had a dream of our wedding?"

"Uh, I guess so."

He chuckled and brought her closer to him, "Go to sleep, Kate."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

* * *

Rick and the limo driver were busy putting the luggage in the trunk. Kate turned to take one last look at the hotel.

This was the best vacation she's had in years. It was sad they had to leave, but she knew she could come back anytime.

Smiling at the thought, she slowly got into the limo and seconds later, a warm hand reached for hers. Rick took his seat beside her and squeezed her hand.

"We'll come back."

_How does he do that?_

"I know,"

* * *

The plane ride home consisted of drinking wine, talking about their trip, kissing, cuddling, and basically laughing at every little thing they could think of. Kate finally felt the wine hit her after seven glasses in.

Only an hour left, Rick Castle used the time to admire the sleeping woman in his arms.

_How did I ever deserve to have her? _He kept thinking.

* * *

Kate heard Rick's cellphone ring, assuming they had already landed.

She stretched out her legs and hugged him tighter.

"Hey,"

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"On the phone, just now."

"Alexis,"

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's fine. She's gonna meet us at the precinct."

"Wait, we're going to the precinct straight from the airport?"

"Yup,"

"How come?"

"I.. don't know,"

Her eyebrows creased. Something was up and the fact that Castle was lacking words, just proved it.

* * *

_**Why, hello there strangers. **_  
_**I know, I know.. before you get on the fact that I'm slacking with updating my fics.. I have a perfectly good reason. **_  
_** Last week was finals.. aaaand, this week I'm packing to move to Minnesota, so you can kinda guess how everything's been hectic. But, of course.. I'd never forget you guys. **_  
_**It's my job to help us survive these Castle-less months. ;D**_

_**I'm not so sure about this chapter but I already have the next one typed up. I just gotta edit and stuff. Oh, if this chapter has a lot of grammar/spelling errors, I apologize. I need to order new contacts.. and I kinda lost my glasses. Yikes.**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Castle, what is going on?"

"Well, my mother might have… mentioned us to Lanie,"

"What?"

"Okay, well.. Lanie suspected something was going on. She knew that you taking off for five days wasn't normal so she asked the guys. The guys didn't know and,"

"And?"

Castle gulped, "And so they called my mother."

"And she told them."

"Yes. Kinda. Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"She told them we were in France,"

"Wait, so how long did they know about us?"

With a sheepish grin, he answered, "The moment we left.."

Kate's eyes widened, "So, you're saying.. We are going to the precinct to be bombarded by Lanie?"

"She uh…she… She called and insisted that we stop by right after we land."

"Right,"

* * *

The car ride to the precinct was silent. Truthfully, Kate was preparing herself for all kinds of questions.

She looked to her side and noticed Castle was looking nervous. Too nervous. His hands were in his pockets the whole ride.

She felt a little guilty knowing that he took the blame for his mother's big mouth.

"Hey, you okay?"

It took three seconds for him to snap to reality, "Huh? Yeah,"

"Okay."

* * *

This was it. They were in the elevator, waiting to be harassed by Lanie's questions and constant squealing.

As the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, she took a deep breath.

"Katherine Beckett!"

"Lanie! Hey,"

"Don't 'hey' me." She looked at Kate then to Rick, "How was your _trip?_" She turned back to Kate,

"Uh, it was fun." She noticed Lanie was smiling. Smiling a little too big.

Castle stepped a little closer to Kate's side and whispered to her ear, "Can I talk to you? In the break room."

"Uh sure,"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, he looked back and gave Lanie a glare.

As they got into the break room, Rick shut the door behind him.

"What's up?"

He smiled at her, "Nothing. It's just that..we've had a lot of conversations in this room."

She paused, surprised by the random statement, "You know what, come to think of it, we have."

"So, I thought, what better place to start another one. Do you remember..in the hospital, when you told me you had a feeling that I'd leave?"

Astonished by his question, Kate just nodded.

"And I told you that you're not just some other woman..Wanna know when I knew that?"

"When?"

"Well, there were two times," He licked his lips to prevent them from drying, "One, was when you rejected me. I've never been rejected by a woman before,"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me,"

"and the second time, when you let me in. You told me about your mother. It's like you practically said, 'Hey, I trust you enough to know this about me.' That, my love, made me fall for you. Under all of that," he gestured with his finger, "under all of your protection, there's a little part in you that's screaming 'Love me, take care of me.' As much as you hate admitting it, you _deserve _someone to love and take care of you, Kate."

Kate's stomach started to harden, in a good way. She knew where this was going. Not only was his little speech a giveaway but the fact that almost everyone was crowding around the break room doors, pressing their ears against them to listen. Lanie, was the only one with a video camera.

"So, here I am. I'd never, ever leave you."

Kate's eyes started to water, as she felt tears flowing down she quickly tried to wipe them away but Rick had beaten her to it. He left his hand there, against her cheek.

"You've made me so happy. Now, that you're in my life, I just can't imagine it without you," Keeping their eyes locked together, Rick gently got down on one knee,

"Will you please, think of yourself wearing that very comfortable dress, watching the sunset and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Castle? After all, a dream is a wish your heart makes."

By this time, Kate couldn't control her tears. And so couldn't Lanie, Martha, Alexis and Kate was pretty sure she could hear Esposito's silent sobs.

Rick pulled out the most gorgeous ring that he'd been playing with in his pocket. The actual sight of the ring triggered more tears to flow down her face.

She first nodded, then finally found her voice, "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

He slipped the ring into her finger and lifted her off her feet. The two shared a long, passionate kiss. Their joy, their relief, their love blurred out the sounds of everyone in the precinct, clapping and whistling.

The only voice Rick and Kate could hear was Esposito's loud statement, "It's about _damn_ time."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything._**

_**Oh my...I have no words. Tell me what you thought. :)**_


End file.
